Une torture et ses conséquences
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Une simple soirée dans un club, une rencontre inattendue. Un Harry surpris, un Draco choqué et des souvenirs enfouis depuis 4 ans revenus à la surface. Tortures, douleur, fragilité et remords.
1. Avant propos et présentation

**/!\ A LIRE SVP /!\**

**Avant propos : **Pensant que mon Os « _Ne pas l'oublier_ » était le dernier publié qui devait subir une découpe en chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que ce TwoShot, à la partie 2 très longue _(20.000 mots),_ devait logiquement déjà avoir subit sa transformation. Bref, donc j'ai fait la découpe et en voici les détails : il y a en tout 26 chapitres dont les tailles varient entre 200 mots pour le plus court et 3.333 mots pour le plus long. La moyenne de mot pour les 26 chapitres est de 1.098. Un chapitre sera publié par jour. J'espère que cette republication plaira à ceux qui n'aiment pas lire les longs chapitres.

**Ps : **_Je mets ici une bonne fois pour toute la présentation de la fanfiction, lisez là bien, car je ne l'incorporerais pas dans les autres chapitres._

* * *

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Une torture et ses conséquences

**Rated : **Assurément M pour violence et allusion à un viol (pas trop décrit)… _mais aussi lemon (Scènes de sexe explicite entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Harry et Draco…

**Situation : **Alors je dirais que la trame se située sur deux période. L'une en 1998 _(sorte de flash back sur deux chapitres)_ et l'autre en 2002-2003 _(année principale)._

**Disclaimer : **Et bien, tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde de JKR reste à JKR. **John, Kevin, Jamy, Carol, Melinda, Steph', Kim, Gladice et Clayton … sont à moi**. _Je vous rassure, ils ne font qu'être cité pour la plupart mais sait-on jamais._

**Béta correctrice :** 77Hildegrad et Emmoirel la version Twoshot.

**Bonne lecture !**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_


	2. Chap 1

**Chapitre 1 **_(Je rappel que l'histoire débute en 2002)_

**POV Harry**

- Sois sage, hein !

- Oui papa… ne t'inquiète pas !

- Et vous, dis-je en pointant la baby-sitter, s'il y a le moindre souci, appelez-moi sur mon portable. N'ouvrez à personne et aucun bonbon pour le p'tit bonhomme

- C'est pas juste papa !

- Jamy, tu en as déjà assez mangé aujourd'hui !

- Mais…

- Bon, vous deux, la route est longue jusqu'au club Harry, si nous pouvions y aller.

Je me retournai vers John avec une certaine exaspération.

- Allez Harry… fais pas cette tête... on dirait une mère poule à force !

Je serais mes mâchoires car c'était ce que j'étais ! Je l'avais porté, mis au monde et élevé seul pendant trois ans mon petit bébé et là, j'allais le laisser seul pour la première fois…

- Harry, repris John, juste une petite soirée… s'il te plait.

- Ok… bon, dis-je en revenant sur la baby-sitter, toutes les instructions et numéros urgents sont accrochés sur le frigo.

Je mis mon manteau et enfilai mon écharpe. Quand je fus habillé et John déjà dehors, sur le porche, je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre mon fils dans mes bras.

- Amuse-toi bien papa.

Je souris et lui fis un baiser sur le bout du nez.

- Je rentrerais certainement assez tard Jamy... nous nous verrons demain au petit déjeuner, mais sois sage avec la demoiselle.

- Promis papa… je vais regarder « _Monstre et Cie_ » et « _Toys Story_ » et puis je vais dormir.

- Ok…

Je le déposai alors à terre et m'apprêtai à sortir quand ses paroles firent mouche.

- Pas question p'tit bonhomme, dis-je en le prenant comme un sac à patate, tu regardes soit l'un soit l'autre et puis dodo !

- Mais papa…

- Pas de « mais papa » qui tiennent ! Dis-je en le coupant.

Je le pris mieux dans mes bras pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas. J'encrai alors mes yeux dans les _siens _et rien qu'avec ce geste, je le vis hocher la tête. Après un dernier bisou tout mouillé, chose que j'adorais, je le mis une fois de plus au sol et sortis. J'entendis très clairement mon fils me dire qu'il m'aimait et qu'il allait être sage pendant mon absence. Une fois dehors, Je vis John près de la portière, me lancer un regard noir. Je secouai ma tête et pris place derrière le volant.

**POV Draco**

- Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre cette chemise ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas, dis-je froidement en boutonnant ladite chemise.

- Parce que nous allons dans un club de danse latino, où il fera chaud. Et puis, tu es tellement bien foutu, tu seras plus beau avec un débardeur noir !

Je ne l'écoutai pas et continuai de boutonner ma chemise mais quand j'eus enfin fini, j'entendis un bruit de tissu qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Voilà !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! M'exclamai-je en me retournant.

J'eus ma réponse quand je vis dans ses mains une paire de ciseaux. Cette folle avait coupé MA chemise hors de prix !

- Ne fais pas cette tête Draco… tu mets le débardeur noir sur ton lit ou toutes tes chemises passeront par ma paire de ciseaux.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mes chemises, visibles dans mon dressing et le débardeur, je défis ma « défunte » chemise et enfilai cette chose noire. Je devais avouer qu'en regardant ma silhouette dans le miroir, cette chose m'allait à merveille, mais on voyait dorénavant cette satanée marque.

- Arrête de caresser ton tatouage, me dit-elle… il est beau et si tu le voulais pas, fallait pas te souler et aller te faire tatouer ça chez le premier tatoueur croisé !

Je jetai alors un coup d'œil triste sur ce « tatouage » qui n'était autre que la marque immonde de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-plus-prononcer-le-nom, mais cette chère Carol, moldue, ne connaissait rien de la magie et de mon monde. J'avais dû trouver cette mascarade pour la marque des ténèbres qui me rappelait trop la mort, la torture, la souffrance et la peur…

- Allez, les autres vont arriver avant moi et ça, j'veux pas !

- Rappel-moi encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir avec toi à cette soirée organisée par tes collègues ? Demandai-je.

- Parce que tu es un être associable, seul, enfermé dans cette appartement toutes tes journées, qu'un peu d'amusement te ferais du bien et qu'en plus, John, Kevin, Melinda et Steph viennent avec leur moitié et que j'aurais été la seule à ne pas être accompagnée.

- Ok ok, dis-je ne voulant pas mourir d'ennui en l'écoutant. Mais je te préviens, je ne danse pas et ne t'attends pas à ce que j'entretienne la conversation avec tes collègues.

- Promis mon mignon !

Je virai au rouge et dis d'un ton sans réplique.

- UN MALFOY N'EST PAS MIGNON !

- Non, en effet, un Malfoy c'est grognon !

Elle rit et sortit de ma chambre en courant comme une gamine de douze ans. Je devais avouer que si je n'étais pas tombé sur elle, trois ans plutôt, je serais certainement mort de froid et de faim. Grâce à elle, j'avais trouvé un toit et un emploi, dans la compagnie de son « papa ».

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas moi, Carol et ce club latino pour ne pas la rendre triste.

- Draco dépêche ! C'est l'heure !

- J'arrive !

J'éteignis les lampes et pris ma veste en cuir pour la rejoindre devant l'ascenseur.

- Ah tiens, me dit-elle en sortant de l'immeuble, on ne sait jamais.

Je vis un petit paquet brillant entre ses doigts et j'étais sûr que je devins rouge de honte.

- Pas b'soin ! Marmonnai-je.

- Fais pas ta prude Draco… on ne sait jamais comment une soirée finit et tu pourrais très bien sortir ton p'tit soldat ce soir !

Ne voulant pas lui expliquer comme à chaque fois que mon p'tit soldat ne voulait pas sortir, je pris son satané préservatif.

- Toi, fais attention, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire connaissant ses penchant pour l'alcool et le sexe avec son « collègue » John !

D'ailleurs, j'avais hâte de voir le mec de ce dernier qui était cocu depuis environ quatre mois.

- Et au fait, dis-je voulant enlever ce silence qui pesait dans l'habitacle de la voiture depuis vingt minutes, cela ne te fais rien que John soit là avec lui ?

- Non… je sais qu'il l'aime et pas moi et que c'est juste une histoire de sexe pour lui… mais je vais sûrement stopper notre relation car j'en ai marre, il ne remarque même pas que je suis amoureuse de lui.

Je plaçai ma main sur la sienne qui se trouvait sur le levier de vitesse.

- C'est un idiot et son mec aussi ! D'ailleurs si tu le souhaites, je veux bien lui casser la gueule à ce p'tit enfoiré.

- Je n'oublierais pas, mais pas la peine… en plus, je crois que même s'il le trompe, il aime son mec.

- Mouais, dis-je en mettant la radio pas convaincu.

**POV John**

Je venais de laisser Harry avec Kevin dans l'urgence. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle serait là ce soir et je ne voulais, mais alors pas du tout, qu'elle lâche que je couchais avec elle depuis un petit moment. Je rentrai alors dans la salle et après avoir parcouru toutes les tables, je la vis avec un canon au bar. Elle me vit et me fit un signe de la main. Mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son ami.

Étaient-ils ensemble ?

Je serrais les poings, car elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un et encore moins un homme aussi beau. Mais j'eus la chance de la voir s'avancer vers moi, seule.

- Tu es seul ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, il attend avec Kevin, Mary et les autres devant l'entrée. Et toi, c'est ton petit ami ? L'interrogeai-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander sur un ton agressif qui n'échappa pas à cette chère Carol.

- Qu'es-ce que ça change s'il l'est ?

- Tout, ne puis-je m'empêcher de sortir.

Elle me sonda quelques secondes, mais finit par secouer la tête négativement. Un beau sourire éclaira soudain mon visage et je ne pus que lui susurrer à son oreille :

- Toi et moi, tantôt dans un coin, on parlera de ça !

- Quand tu veux !

- Allez viens et présente moi ce bel apollon, dis-je

- Pas touche ! Il est fragile et pas du tout ton type, me dit-elle méchamment.

- Ok poupée… mais j'espère que ton petit blond n'aime pas les petits bruns aux yeux vert sinon, je le tue.

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de courtiser MON Harry pour me le faire piquer surtout que vu la couleur de cheveux de Jamy, il devait aimer les blondes avant de sortir du placard, ce qui voulait dire que ce beau blond allait sûrement lui plaire.

**POV Harry**

J'avais été très triste que John m'abandonne ainsi à son ami, mais encore plus quand je vis qu'il était déjà en train de boire un verre avec deux personnes. Je me frayai alors un chemin parmi la foule et quand je fus enfin près d'eux, je me figeai sur place.

_Il_ était là, assis à cette table, dans ce club, avec deux moldus et surtout dans le monde moldu !

Que faisait-il ici ? Loin du monde magique ?

Un frisson et une peur sans nom montèrent en moi. Les derniers moments passés « ensemble » me revinrent soudainement en tête !

- Ah, et bien voilà l'homme de ma vie, dit John, Harry voici Carol et Draco… Carol, Draco, voici Harry.

Je ne répondis rien, ne fis aucun geste car je me revoyais, quatre ans en arrière, dans ce manoir, entre les mains de Voldemort !

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 1 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 2 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	3. Chap 2

**Info pour ce chapitre : **« Pensée » et *fourchelangue*

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je suis ravie que cette republication serve à vous faire relire ou découvrir cette histoire. Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **_(Se passe 4 ans plus tôt, en 1998)_

**POV Voldemort**

Le monde était bientôt mien !

J'avais tout pour être heureux, ce petit morveux étant dans mes cachots !

Je marchai vers lui pour ma petite séance de torture quotidienne. Les deux gardes me firent pénétrer et je le vis, là, dans le coin, roulé sur lui-même et un sourire de pur bonheur orna mon visage, un sourire cruel et sadique.

- *Bonsoir Harry*

-…

- *Tu ne dis plus bonsoir ?*

- Je ne parle pas à des gens comme toi ! Cracha-t-il

- _Endoloris_, dis-je en levant ma baguette

Il hurla et je stoppai seulement quand du sang s'échappa de son nez. Mes petites séances ne me plaisaient plus et je pensais vraiment en finir avec lui ce soir.

- *Un dernier mot à dire*

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, entendis-je tout bas

- QUOI ? Demandai-je avec rage.

-…

Je fonçai sur lui à son silence pour le rouer de coups avec mon pied dans l'estomac !

- Que crois-tu Potter ? Que tu puisses me vaincre ? Me tuer ? Non mais regarde-toi ! Tu n'es plus rien, même ton insolence est fade! Tu vas mourir ce soir.

- C'est ça, me dit-il plus fort, tues-moi comme un lâche, dans ce cachot ! Tu n'es pas intouchable *Tom*, si tu étais si sûr de ta puissance, tu me combattrais d'égal à égal et pas comme ça.

- Silence sang-mêlé !

- *Je te rends le compliment !*

Avec un ricanement, je levai ma baguette et lui lançai un très long Doloris. L'entendre hurler me grisait. Cependant je dus arrêter la torture du petit Potter en sentant arriver plusieurs Mangemorts au manoir.

- Je revendrais plus tard pour te faire retirer cette insulte, dis-je en passant la porte.

- Lâche, entendis-je crier au loin.

Lâche ! Étais-je un lâche ? Non !

J'avais été plus fort que lui, je l'avais kidnappé, alors non, je n'étais pas lâche !

Et ces idiots devaient m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle sinon, j'allais lancer plusieurs impardonnables ! J'avais un doute ce soir. Je pénétrai dans le salon principal et tous mes fidèles s'agenouillèrent devant moi. Bien ! Je pris ensuite place sur mon trône et vis mes trois mangemorts de retour de leur mission.

- Alors ? Demandai-je.

- Maître… la mission a été un échec !

- _Avada Kedavra_, dis-je d'un geste las de ma baguette en direction de Macnair.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je

Je vis alors le mangemort de droite enlever son masque et il me dit :

- Maître… l'ordre et les aurors étaient sur place et ce petit incompétent n'a pas était capable de tuer un seul partisan du côté de la lumière… et ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour moi et…

Il lança un regard au cadavre tout frais. Soit !

- Et je suppose que cet incompétent, c'est le jeune Malfoy.

- Oui maître.

- Vous pouvez disposer, dis-je aux autres, quand à toi, Malfoy, tu vas me suivre !

- O-Oui maître !

Rien à voir avec ce bon vieux Lucius !

- Qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte ! Dis-je à l'intention de mes autres partisans dans la salle de réunion.

Je me levai et parcourus les dalles froides jusqu'à mon bureau. Je pus voir que le jeune Malfoy avait gardé son masque.

- Prend un siège !

Il n'y avait aucune politesse dans ma phrase, mais l'ordre fut exécuté à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Et retire moi ce masque, je sais qui tu es !

- Bien maître.

Il l'enleva et je pus voir que sa peau était encore plus blanche. Bien ! Il allait bientôt garder cette couleur pour l'éternité !

- Faites venir Madame Malfoy ! Criai-je.

Je vis les yeux de mon futur cadavre s'exorbiter et un sourire cruel se dessina sur mon visage. Je pris soin de caresser ma baguette pour lui signifier qu'elle allait bientôt servir !

- Maître, vous m'avez fait demandé ? Demanda cette chère Narcissa, accompagnée de deux Mangemort.

- Oui, entre chère Narcissa et prends place près de ton fils !

Elle fit ce que je lui ordonnais et baissa la tête.

- Chère Narcissa, étais-tu au courant que ton fils est un incapable ? Questionnai-je.

- Pardon !

- C_onfringo_ !

Elle tomba alors de sa chaise et laissa un faible cri sortir de sa bouche.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui faites ? Cria alors le jeune Malfoy.

- Ca !

Je lui lançai alors le même sort et fus très étonné de ne rien entendre sortir de sa bouche. La joie de torturer était justement d'entendre les magnifiques sons de souffrance sortir de leurs bouches. Je laissai le sort fonctionner une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis je lançai un _Finite Incantatem._

Narcissa fut la première à se relever, suivie de son fils. Quand ils furent face à moi, je lançai le sortilège de mort sur Draco. Mais quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand Narcissa se jeta devant son fils pour le sauver.

- Maman ! Cria alors son fils.

- Saches que ce sort t'était destiné ! Dis-je froidement.

Je me levai et fis les cents pas. J'oubliai totalement cette chère mère qui venait de ruiner mes plans. Je détestais que l'on ruine mes plans. Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus tuer ce jeune imbécile ! Je devais le garder en vie pour m'assurer de la fortune des Malfoy.

Mes mains tremblaient sous la rage que je devais contenir pour ne pas assassiner froidement blondy !

- Salaud, entendis-je crier.

Je me retournai et vis ce petit sang pur pointer sa baguette vers moi.

J'allais répliquer qu'il n'aurait pas le courage, mais son sort parti avant. Je déjouai l'impardonnable et lui lançai un _Petrificus Totalus_. Je devais bien avouer que ce cher Draco avait peut-être un potentiel caché. Mais je devais le punir de son geste !

Je le fis alors léviter jusqu'aux cachots pour le laisser sans nourriture quelques jours. Arrivé devant la porte de sa cellule, une idée de génie me traversa l'esprit.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 2 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 3 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	4. Chap 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Draco**

Je pris inconsciemment la main de mon amie. Combien de chance avais-je pour _le_ trouver ici, sur un autre continent, dans une aussi grande ville et surtout ce soir ?

- Ca ne va pas Draco ? Demanda Carol à mon oreille.

Je ne pus répondre et me levai en vitesse pour sortir du club, ne voulant plus l'avoir devant moi.

Ce… ce…

Je poussais les portes ignorant les appels de Carol. L'air frais me fit le plus grand bien. Je pris le chemin du parking où nous avions garé la voiture. Mais cela ne changeait rien, je revoyais et me rappelais de tout.

Comment nous avions subi le sadisme de ce fou, comment pour sauver nos vies, enfin la sienne car après notre petit intermède ce cher face de serpent m'avait annoncé qu'il devait me garder en vie pour la fortune de ma famille, nous avions subi sa folie.

Et là, tout me retombait dessus. Je ne fis même pas attention en traversant la route et les quelques coups de klaxon me firent dresser les poils sur ma peau.

J'atteignis la voiture assez rapidement et m'effondrais contre. Ma tête frappa le métal de la portière. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes d'amertume de couler.

Combien de fois m'étais-je réveillé pendant la nuit en sueur en revivant ce passage ? J'en avais subi des tortures mais celle là avait été la pire.

Je rapprochai mes jambes et posai ma tête sur mes genoux. Je devais juste attendre Carol et puis, tout sera à nouveau oublié, demain ou peut-être après demain. Je voulais juste oublier.

Mais les images qui défilaient dans ma tête ne stoppaient pas, elles !

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 3 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 4 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	5. Chap 4

**Merci une fois encore à tous pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture. Sachez ****que j'ai pris une décision. Après x review reçues, je publie un autre chapitre. Donc, grâce à la gentilesse des lecteures, la suite arrive déjà. Qui a dit que je suis gentille ? (^-^)**

**Info pour ce chapitre : **« Pensée » et *fourchelangue*

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Voldemort **_(Se passe 4 ans en arrière, en 1998)_

_« … Arrivé devant la porte de sa cellule, une idée de génie me traversa l'esprit. »_

Grâce à cette idée, je pourrais tuer ce petit avorton de Potter sans être traité de lâche, et le petit incompétent dernier de sa lignée sang pur aura sa punition pour son geste envers moi. Et moi dans tout cela, j'allais pouvoir entendre ce que je voulais, des cris de douleur !

Je fis donc léviter le corps du jeune Malfoy vers l'autre cellule et quand les gardes me virent, je leur ordonnais de quitter les cachots et de me débarrasser du corps de Narcissa qui se trouvait encore dans mon bureau. Je voulais être le seul à entendre leurs cris.

Quand j'eus refermé la porte de la cellule, je rendis toutes ses capacités au jeune mangemort.

- Accio baguette Draco Lucius Malfoy !

La seconde suivante, sa baguette était dans ma main. Je la brûlai sous l'œil horrifié de son propriétaire.

- Ma baguette, entendis-je dans un murmure.

- Bon, dis-je d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter mon cher prisonnier. Pour te prouver que je ne suis pas un lâche *Harry*, je te laisse une chance d'acheter ta liberté.

- Il est hors de question que je tue Malfoy ! Cria-t-il

- Cela n'était pas mon intention… donc, je disais, que je te laisse racheter ta liberté mais à plusieurs conditions ! Premièrement, si je suis satisfait, je te déposerais moi-même devant l'école de ce cher Dumbledore et nous nous retrouverons pour la bataille décisive une semaine après…

Je vis ce cher « Survivant » réfléchir avant de me poser LA question.

- Que dois-je faire ?

Bien, il était au moins intéressé par mon offre.

- Une chose simple : faire crier de douleur ce cher Draco ici présent !

- J'accepte !

- Patience cher Harry, pas de n'importe quelle manière. Mais avant, je veux que tu saches que si tu refuses, je tue Draco d'une mort très lente et je m'arrangerai pour que tu vives longtemps dans cette prison. Tu souffriras mille tortures de savoir que la guerre continue par ta faute. Tu revivras chaque mort !

Je le vis déglutir et blanchir sous ma menace. Bien !

- Approche-toi de moi Draco, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Il fit ce que je lui dis et quand d'un geste de la tête je lui demandais de s'agenouiller, il obéit non sans trembler et déglutir. Vraiment pathétique ! D'un sort, il fut nu. Je fus heureux, mais en même temps frustré de n'entendre aucun bruit ou remarque quand sa nudité fut à demi dévoilée de part sa position. Je relevai alors le visage vers Harry qui était debout en train de regarder son compagnon de cellule.

- Je veux que tu le violes, que tu le souilles de ton Sang Impur…, mais je veux surtout l'entendre crier sa douleur !

- Vous êtes complètement fou, dit alors Potter

- Fou ? Non, juste puissant !

- Jamais je ne ferais ça, me dit-il en retournant dans le coin de sa cellule.

- Très bien ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

Je pointai alors ma baguette vers la tête de Malfoy fils, qui avait toujours la tête baissée, et m'apprêtais à lancer l'Avada avant d'entendre :

- NON !

- Vas-tu faire ce que je te demande ?

- Non… enfin oui… non…

J'interceptai alors un léger mouvement de la part de mon Mangemort et mu par une envie, je m'immisçai dans sa tête.

« _Pitié Potter dit non, je t'en prie dit non… s'il vous plait faites qu'il dise non…_ »

Pendant que Potter fondait en sanglots, ses yeux voyageant entre son compagnon de cellule et moi, le fier Malfoy suppliait pour éviter ma si douce sentence.

J'allais prendre encore plus de plaisir à entendre ses cris sachant qu'il préférait mourir que de la subir.

- Tu as encore deux secondes pour me donner ta réponse.

A mes pieds Malfoy fixait Potter d'un regard suppliant pour qu'il refuse ma proposition. C'était très plaisant de le voir ainsi le jeune prétentieux !

- Vous me promettez que Malfoy restera en vie et moi aussi ?

- Tu as ma parole !

- Je veux un serment inviolable, dit-il droit comme un « i ».

- Ma parole n'a donc aucune valeur à tes yeux ? Demandai-je.

- Aucune !

- Soit, si je dois passer par là, je l'accepte… mais tu devras faire ce que j'exige !

- Je ferais tout ce que vous désirez envers Draco sans toutefois le tuer !

- Très bien !

J'appelais au travers de ma marque un fidèle dans le lequel je pouvais avoir le plus confiance. Fenrir arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Vous m'avez appelé maître ?

- Oui, tu seras le témoin de mon serment inviolable avec notre cher Harry.

- Ne fais pas ça, dit alors Malfoy fils.

- Malfoy, je te sauve la vie ! Dit alors Potter à son tour avec plus de voix que le précédent.

- Je m'en fous de vivre sale balafré… si tu me touches, je te tue, tu entends ! Le menaça-t-il.

Je vis avec joie mon cher Mangemort se lever dans toute sa nudité et sauter sur Potter pour le frapper. Je fis un geste envers Greyback pour lui signifier de laisser les deux enfants s'amuser.

- Si tu oses me toucher Potter, je te tue !

Je vis Potter prendre le dessus et se placer à califourchon sur Malfoy. Je pus voir du sang couler de leurs bouches.

- Je fais ça pour te sauver la vie espèce d'imbécile… pense à tes parents bon sang et aux autres qui tiennent à toi !

- Je viens de voir ma mère se faire tuer et mon père pourri à Azkaban Potter… alors laisse moi mourir… ne me fais pas ça, entendis-je différemment, ne le fais pas Harry…

- J'ai pas le choix… si je ne le fais pas, le monde sorcier sera perdu et en plus, je ne veux pas mourir ici.

Je vis avec une certaine joie Malfoy empoigner la gorge de Potter

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Ce petit con allait me gâcher ma torture ! Je l'éloignais du cou de Potter et marchais en direction du futur bourreau.

- Prêt ? Demandai-je.

- On ne peut mieux, me dit-il en se massant la nuque.

- Greyback !

- Oui maître.

Il fut à mes côté en moins de deux et je pris la main de mon adversaire.

- Moi, Lord Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jedusor, fait le serment que si tu violes et fait crier Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu seras déposé, vivant devant Poudlard et nous devrons nous défier une semaine après pour la victoire !  
Si tu refuses d'obéir à mes ordres, hormis ceux qui engendreront la mort de Draco Lucius Malfoy dans un délai d'une semaine, tu seras tué ici même avec ce dernier.

- Moi Harry James Potter, j'accepte.

Je vis une fumée blanche couvrir nos mains et disparaître.

- Tu peux disposer, dis-je à mon fidèle. Mais si un mot de ceci sort d'ici, tu seras abattu sans un seul remord.

- Oui, maître ! Bon amusement, Maître.

- Merci, dis-je en jetant un regard à mon cher incompétent qui fixait avec rage Potter.

- Bon, dis-je, assez parlé, je veux de l'action.

D'un coup de baguette, Potter se retrouva nu comme sa victime.

- Fais ton boulot et sache que je veux qu'il crie de douleur !

Il hocha la tête mais il ne bougea pas.

- Qu'attends-tu ?

- Je ne peux rejoindre Malfoy avec ma chaine, me dit-il en jetant un regard sur sa cheville où je vis qu'effectivement elle le retenait accroché au mur.

- En effet !

- Malfoy ! Vient ici, ordonnais-je.

- Ca ne va pas ! Plutôt crever que de me faire toucher par lui !

- Si tu ne viens pas, se sera moi qui le fera et je serais certainement moins doux !

Juste pour le faire bouger, je fis sortir ma langue de serpent et la passai sur mes lèvres. Comme je le prévoyais, il fut debout en moins de deux secondes.

- Très bien ! Dit-il durement.

Il marcha vers Potter mais à ma grande insatisfaction, il lui décrocha un coup de poing en plein nez qui fit tomber ce dernier à terre.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 4 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 5 (^-^) **(Ou avant selon votre bon vouloir)_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	6. Chap 5

**Merci une fois encore à tous pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Harry**

Je vis Malfoy partir sans même une parole. Je fis un signe à son amie de rester assise et pris la direction de la sortie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Une fois dehors, je parcourus la rue des yeux et vis qu'il traversait. Je le suivis pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Mais chaque pas que j'effectuais me faisait mal. Ils entrainaient des images que j'avais enfermées dans un coin de ma tête. Celles dont j'avais honte et qui me montraient le monstre que j'avais été. J'avais violé sans douceur Malfoy, je l'avais pilonné avec force, le faisant hurler et pleurer. Je l'avais entendu me supplier d'arrêter, mais à chaque fois, Voldemort m'avait ordonné de continuer et j'avais obéi, pour sauver nos vies.

J'avais violé Malfoy.

La seule chose que je n'avais pu faire, avait été de le souiller de mon sperme.

Mes yeux se brouillèrent de larmes.

Et ce qui avait suivi son viol n'avait été que le juste retour des choses. Je ris sans même pouvoir me retenir car ce cher Voldemort avait vraiment tout prévu quand à la fin de… de mon acte infâme. Il avait ordonné à Malfoy de faire la même chose avec moi.

Je m'étais défendu au début mais quand ce fils de serpent m'avait donné l'ordre de laisser Malfoy me violer, je n'avais pu, étant sous serment inviolable, qu'obéir et subir. J'avais juste tout fais pour ne pas hurler. Je le méritais et je ne lui en voulais pas. Lui-même entre quelques insultes, m'avait supplié de lui pardonner… mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se venger, de me faire vivre ce que je lui avais imposé.

Je m'en voulais en cet instant de lui avoir fait revivre ça. Il était certain que lui, ne le vivait pas aussi bien que moi… mais j'avais un plus non négligeable : Jamy.

J'étais à présent sur le parking et je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait être Malfoy. Mais je savais ce que je devais faire, lui demander pardon ! Je marchai entre les allées quand soudain mon portable sonna. Je le sortis de ma poche et vis que c'était la maison.

Je paniquai alors et décrochai en quatrième vitesse :

- Allo !

- Monsieur Potter, je vous téléphone pour vous prévenir que Jamy est malade et qu'il vomi depuis une bonne demi heure. Je pensais que c'était les bonbons qu'il avait pris en cachette mais il me semble qu'il a de la fièvre.

- J'arrive le plus vite possible… pouvez-vous tendre le téléphone à mon fils ?

- Oui…

Je pus entendre des pas et au loin le vomissement de mon bébé.

- Papa… j'ai mal…

J'entendis qu'il vomissait et ensuite, un gémissement :

- Papa…

Mon fils pleura et s'excusa d'avoir mangé des bonbons.

- Mon bébé, j'arrive… papa arrive !

- Monsieur Potter… je vais raccrocher pour m'occuper de Jamy.

-Oui ! Je serais là dans une petite heure le temps de faire le trajet du retour.

Je remis mon portable dans ma poche et m'appétai à héler un taxi quand je le vis, là, assis par terre, contre une voiture.

- Malfoy ?

Il releva la tête et je fus devant lui en moins de deux secondes. Il se redressa et sans même la voir venir, je reçus une droite assez magistrale. Je me massai la mâchoire mais ne rendis pas le coup, à quoi bon, je le méritais.

- Ca t'a fait du bien ? Demandai-je.

- Pas assez !

Il frappa à nouveau mais comme avant, je me redressais et ne rendis pas le coup.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je sans y réfléchir.

- Pas très bien là, Potter !

Il avait dit mon nom avec une telle rage et un dégoût que je baissais les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Malfoy… mais je ne regrette pas

Le coup arriva sans même que je le vois. Je tombai alors à terre et il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me relever.

- Sale fils de pute, cracha-t-il, tu ne regrettes pas ! Tu oses me dire que tu ne regrettes pas !

Il fonça sur moi et martela mon torse de ses poings. Je le serrais contre moi pour empêcher ses coups, et sans même avoir était préparé à ça, il fondit en sanglots dans mes bras.

- Je te déteste Potter, je te déteste… tu as foutu ma vie en l'air, me dit-il entre quelques sanglots.

- J'suis désolé… mais au moins tu vis.

- Si j'appelle ça vivre …

- Mais tu vis !

Il ne dit plus rien et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, je nous menai au bord de la route où je fis signe à un taxi.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Entendis-je contre mon torse.

- Chez moi, mon fils est malade… et tu viens avec moi…

- J'veux pas, me dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Je t'en prie, dis-je en montant dans le taxi… nous devons en discuter et j'aimerais vraiment me faire pardonner, en plus j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

- Ce sera sans moi Potter !

- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras si tu me suis… Draco, dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Je m'en veux tu sais… et là, j'aimerais…

- Ok !

Il monta dans le taxi, mais tout le trajet fut silencieux.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 5 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 6 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	7. Chap 6

**Merci une fois encore à tous pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Draco**

Mais pourquoi je ne réfléchissais jamais avant d'agir !

Pourquoi j'étais dans ce foutu taxi, en route pour je ne sais où ?

Bon, je savais au fond de moi pourquoi j'étais là. Je voulais en finir… me souvenir de tout ça m'avait fait retomber comme avant dans les douleurs et autres, et je ne pourrais plus refaire surface.

Si seulement je n'avais eu que cette fois, là…

Mais non, ce cher Voldemort m'avait fait torturer chaque soir par un Mangemort comme il l'avait fait avec Potter… Ils avaient juste eus l'ordre de ne pas jouir, car seul _lui_ pouvait prendre plaisir à cette torture. J'avais hurlé en priant la mort chaque soir, à chaque coup de butoir, à chaque coup plus fort les uns que les autres…

Et lui, ce petit con, avait osé me dire qu'il ne regrettait pas !

Je me sentis tout à coup trop près de lui, trop près du chauffeur. Je me tendis et après une quinzaine de minutes, mes muscles devinrent douloureux.

Ce sale survivant avait intérêt à faire ce que j'allais lui demander sinon, je n'étais pas sur de ne pas lui démolir sa tête de balafré jusqu'à ce qu'il crève !

Je me demandai aussi où il habitait car cela faisait un petit moment que nous roulions, et plus le temps passait, plus nous quittions les buildings pour parcourir des banlieues chic. Mais je n'allais pas user ma salive pour demander au binoclard de me le dire, déjà que j'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même un peu plutôt. D'ailleurs, mon père avait dû se retourner dans sa tombe.

« John, c'est moi, écoute, je suis sur le chemin de la maison… non rien de grave, Jamy est malade et je préfère être près de lui… oui et bien, mère poule ou pas, ma place est auprès de mon fils !… Je t'emmerde !... »

- Connard ! Dit-il en raccrochant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder et un détail me revint en mémoire.

- Tu as un fils ? Demandai-je.

- Hum… oui, dit-il en se tortillant sur le siège.

- Qui est la mère ?

-…

- Est-ce une personne qui… une personne…

- Pas d'ici, me coupa-t-il en pointant la rue du doigt.

Avait-il compris que je voulais savoir si c'était un enfant né de parents sorciers ou pas ?

- Et oui, j'ai compris ta question Malfoy.

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Demandai-je froidement.

-…

- Tu as décidé de ne pas me répondre ?

- Je vais te montrer une photo, tu pourras juger par toi-même.

Il fouilla ses poches, mais le chauffeur stoppa sa course et nous dit que nous étions arrivés. Potter régla alors la note et je le suivis. Cela me fit mal de le penser, mais il avait une jolie maison, assez reculée des autres mais pas trop.

- Viens, entendis-je.

Je ne répondis rien et le suivis. Je le vis ouvrir la porte, j'accélérai alors ne voulant pas le faire attendre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'entrée que je me maudis car j'aurais pu prendre tout mon temps pour le faire chier.

- Monsieur Potter ?

Je vis une jeune fille devant une pièce sur la droite.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux ! Là, il dort sur le divan, il ne voulait pas monter dans son lit sans vous avoir vu.

- Bien !

Il sortit son portefeuille et donna plusieurs billets à la fille.

- Tu veux que j'appel un taxi ?

- J'habite la maison d'à côté… à peine à trois cent mètres, je pense que cela ira, dit-elle en riant.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Merci en tous cas ! Et remets le bonjour à ta mère pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerais pas monsieur.

Elle prit son manteau et la seconde suivante, je me retrouvai seul avec lui. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le frapper une seconde fois. Lui casser le nez et la mâchoire, mais une petite voix m'en empêcha.

- Papa ?

Potter se retourna et je suivis bien malgré moi son mouvement pour tomber sur un petit garçon qui avait étrangement la même couleur de cheveux que moi.

- Jamy !

Il prit le gamin dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce petit blond… trop blond, qui me jetait un regard timide. Et le gris de ses yeux me transperça de part en part. Ils étaient identiques aux miens.

Je sentis ma tête tourner et une douleur aigue accompagna ma chute.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 6 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 7 (^-^)**_

_**Ou si vous acceptez d'être gentil avec moi, à dans quelques heures. La manière est simple : **__laissez une trace de votre lecture, car comme beaucoup d'auteur l'on dit, si on publie sur ce site, c'est pour avoir un retour. Et quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui suivent cette republication (sans oublier les alertes et favorites story que je reçois sans aucunes reviews), je me dis que beaucoup d'entre vous sont égoïste._

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_

_Pps : Je préviens ici qu'hier soir, j'ai publié un Os « _**Toi**_ ». C'est un HP/DM._


	8. Chap 7

**Merci une fois encore à tous pour vos reviews. Je répondrais à celle du chap 6 ce soir, car là, je n'ai pas le temps. C'était vos réponses ou le chap 7. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Harry**

BOUM

Je me retournai et vis avec peur le corps de Malfoy étendu, dans mon entrée.

- Papa, le monsieur il dort ?

- Non mon bébé… le monsieur est tombé dans le pommes. Tu veux bien aller dans ton lit tout seul, je dois m'occuper de lui et je te rejoins après.

Je sentis mon fils serrer mon cou encore plus fort et après un petit bisou sur sa tempe, je le déposai à terre en lui faisant comprendre avec une petite tape sur ses fesses de monter dans sa chambre. Quand il fut bien arrivé en haut, je me tournai vers l'évanoui.

Je n'avais pas prévu cette réaction en fait. J'avais prévu de la colère, de la violence ou du déni… mais pas un évanouissement. Je m'accroupis et tentai de le réveiller en le secouant. Mais je n'eus aucune réaction. Je vérifiai quand même son pouls, mais il était stable et très bon.

Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser là, par terre, dans mon entrée.

Je le soulevai alors pour le monter à l'étage. Le sentir contre moi me fit vraiment mal. Je l'avais détruit si j'en croyais ses paroles dites sur le parking et je m'en voulais pour ça. Mais j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Grâce à ça, j'avais pu retourner à Poudlard et me battre pour la victoire. Beaucoup de gens étaient morts au combat, combat auquel Malfoy n'avait pas prit part d'ailleurs, mais le monde sorcier était libre à présent.

Repenser à tout ça me rappela que j'avais bien trop perdu dans ce combat. Ma famille, mes amis, mes meilleurs amis. Quand je m'étais réveillé un mois plus tard de mon coma, le médicomage m'avait appris la fin de Ron et Hermione, qui étaient tout deux morts suite à leurs blessures et un sort non identifié.

Je m'étais senti mourir ce jour là, j'avais hurlé à la mort. Et puis, il y avait eu LA nouvelle. J'avais appris que j'attendais un bébé. Un petit être vivait en moi… la vie. J'avais alors passé ce cap et le deuil de mes amis et je m'étais exilé tout d'abord en France. J'y avais mis au monde mon petit Jamy et ensuite, j'avais tout quitté pour disparaître. J'étais tellement dégoûté du monde magique que je m'étais exilé sur l'autre continent pour y élever mon bébé et vivre en Moldu. Et là, j'étais dans ma chambre déposant mon fardeau sur le lit.

C'était étrange comme Jamy lui ressemblait. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux mais en cet instant, ils avaient aussi la même tête, ce même air innocent. Combien de nuit n'avais-je pas passé à regarder mon fils dormir paisiblement, sans qu'il sache que son père était en réalité le plus grand sorcier de son époque et qu'il avait du tué et violé pour survivre et sauver des vies ?

Penser à mon fils me rappela qu'il m'attendait pour dormir, je me dirigeai donc vers sa chambre qui se situait en face de la mienne. Je le vis assis sur son lit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à se geste, car c'était une manière pour lui de ne pas s'endormir en m'attendant.

- Et p'tit bonhomme… comment te sens-tu ? Lui demandai-je.

- J'ai mal à la gorge et à la didine.

Je m'assis sur le lit et le pris dans mes bras.

- Papa appellera le médecin si demain tu as encore mal, dis-je en touchant son front pour vérifier s'il avait de la température.

- J'ai pas fait exprès de gâcher ta soirée papa.

- Pas grave bébé, papa n'est pas fâché !

Je le sentis me serrer dans ses petits bras, et je le berçais d'avant en arrière. Je pouvais sentir son souffle devenir de plus en plus régulier contre mon cou. Quand je fus certain qu'il s'était endormi, je le plaçai sous les couvertures et lui fis un petit bisou sur le front.

- Dort bien mon bébé, papa t'aime très fort, murmurai-je

Après un dernier regard, je me dirigeai vers la porte et me stoppai net sur place. Malfoy était dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir réellement son visage, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il ne reflétait aucune colère.

- C'est mon fils n'est-ce pas…

- Oui, dis-je tout bas en avançant vers lui.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre là !

- Viens au salon, dis-je en passant près de lui.

Je pouvais sentir sa présence derrière moi et je me demandais comment en étions nous arrivé là. Lui et moi, descendant les escaliers de ma maison, en vue d'une discussion sur notre enfant, car c'était le cas.

Il était notre enfant et même si je voulais le garder pour moi, je ne pouvais plus me mentir. Draco, dieu que c'était drôle de dire son prénom… même en pensée, allait certainement vouloir prendre part à la vie de son fils.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 7 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain ou peut-être à ce soir pour le chapitre 8 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	9. Chap 8

**Merci une fois encore à tous pour vos reviews, et un grand merci aux anonymes auquels que je ne répondre. Votre gentillesse me va droit au coeur. Bonne lecture (^-^)**

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Draco**

Cela faisait environ vingt bonne minutes que j'étais assis là, dans ce salon, faisant face à mon ennemi, ou plutôt ancien ennemi… mon ancienne Némésis.

J'avais littéralement vidé mon premier verre de Whisky, non pur feu, dommage, d'une traite. Et là, je buvais tranquillement le deuxième, en jouant avec le verre. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et rien que ça, je voulais lui faire bouffer son maudit regard repentit !

Il avait eu la belle vie, Monsieur-le-Survivant-papa-d'un-petit-garçon, mais moi, je souffrais chaque jour de mes souvenirs, des traitements que j'avais subi part sa faute. S'il n'avait pas abdiqué face à Voldemort, jamais ce dernier n'aurait continué sur cette lancée et jamais je ne me serais fais violé chaque nuit durant sept maudits jours.

Mais non, monsieur Potter voulait se faire pardonner !

Quand je repensai qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes ou quelques heures, je l'avais suivi dans le but de mettre fin à ça, cette vie qui n'en était pas une, cette vie où personne ne pouvait me toucher sans me donner envie de vomir ou même d'hurler. Cette vie sans affection, sans la tendresse de bras aimants chaque soir comme tout le monde, cette vie que je passais reclus dans mon appartement quand je n'étais pas obligé d'aller au bureau.

- Dis au moins quelque chose, entendis-je dire mon hôte.

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? Demandai-je.

- Cela te fait-il plaisir de savoir que tu as un fils ?

Je relevai la tête et la posai sur le dossier du sofa. Étais-je content d'avoir un fils de trois ans que je ne connaissais pas avant ce soir ? Je n'en savais rien.

Quand j'avais vu la scène dans la chambre, je les avais enviés tous les deux. Pour ce petit garçon qui avait une chose que je n'avais jamais eue, l'amour parental, mais aussi pour ce balafré qui aimait et était aimé en retour. Pour cette tendresse touchante que j'avais voulue effleurer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde dans ma misérable vie. Mais qui était une chose que je n'arrivais pas à avoir et tout ça par sa faute.

- C'est pour ton fils que tu ne regrettes pas ? Demandai-je me souvenant de ses paroles dites plutôt dans la soirée.

Je le vis hocher la tête.

- Sais-tu que tu as gâché ma vie ? Le questionnai-je froidement.

- Non, je ne pensais pas avoir gâché ta vie, Draco.

- Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom, on n'a pas élevé les Scroutts à pétard ensemble !

- Je voulais juste te mettre à l'aise, Malfoy !

- Et bien, fallait pas me violer il y a quatre ans, criai-je en me relevant hors de moi !

Quand mes paroles s'encrèrent en moi, je lâchai mon verre sous le choc.

C'était la première fois que je le disais à voix haute. Et cela rendait la chose encore plus dure. Ma vue se brouilla et je pus sentir un étau me tenir pour ne pas m'écrouler.

- Je suis désolé Malfoy… mais si tu le souhaites, on peut en discuter pour que tu le vives mieux.

- Impossible, réussis-je à murmurer.

- Pourquoi… je veux dire, me dit-il en s'éloignant de moi mais en gardant ses bras autour de moi. Beaucoup de gens on vécu ce que… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, et ils arrivent à surpasser leur viol.

Ma vue de brouilla un peu plus à ses paroles car pour moi, c'était _leurs viols_. Je ne pus que sentir des larmes couler sans mon accord et ma bouche lâcha les mots sans même pouvoir les retenir :

- Il y en a eu plus qu'un…

- Pardon ?

- Oh Potter….

Je m'effondrai dans ses bras et pleurai sur son épaule. Mon corps était secoué par des sanglots. À un certain moment, j'eus la nette impression que mes paroles avaient pris leur sens car l'étreinte se fit plus forte et je pouvais clairement entendre Potter pleurer contre moi.

- Mon dieu, pardon, pardon… pardon, pardon… si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas laissé là-bas… mon dieu…

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 8 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 9, je pars me regarder un film et faire dodo.**_

_**J'espère pouvoir quelques reviews deùmain en me levant, cela me rendra plus joyeuse, en ces temps diffciles pour moi.**_

_**(^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	10. Chap 9

**Merci une fois encore à tous pour vos reviews. Elles me font plaisirs. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Harry**

-… et voilà, tu sais tout.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer face à toutes ses révélations. Je me sentais minable, un monstre de la pire espèce. Je pouvais aussi l'entendre pleurer, mais plus doucement qu'au début.

Alors il avait vécu tout ça, pendant une semaine ? Pendant que moi, je m'entrainais et reprenais des forces, lui, chaque jour, il se faisait violer de plus en plus violemment.

Je me levai rapidement et j'eus juste le temps d'atteindre la cuvette avant de vomir. Quand j'eus fini de me vider l'estomac, je me rinçai la bouche pour ensuite me laisser tomber au sol.

Tout était de ma faute !

Mais en même temps, avais-je réellement eux le choix de refuser ?

Si je n'avais pas fait ça, peut-être que l'ordre aurait quand même gagné la bataille… peut-être que j'avais juste détruit une vie de plus. J'étais si jeune à cette époque là.

Je repensais alors à tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, notre première rencontre, sa main tendue, mon refus et notre guerre. Nos disputes, nos bagarres et nos insultes. Aurais-je fait ce que j'avais fait si j'avais pris sa main en première année ? Aurais-je était à Serpentard ? Aurais-je vaincu Voldemort ? Et plus que tout, aurais-je eu Jamy malgré tout ?

Personne n'était au courant de ma grossesse et encore moins de ce qu'il s'était passé le dernier jour de ma détention au manoir Malfoy. Je n'avais rien dit à personne sur mon acte. Comme si ce que j'avais fait était oublié… mais je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Si seulement j'avais parlé, l'ordre aurait peut-être pu le sauver de cet enfer, de cette semaine qui l'avait détruit.

Je poussais un soupir, car toute cette journée m'avait épuisé. Je me relevai alors et retournai au salon.

- Bon, il est tard, je te propose de dormir ici, dis-je en voyant qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin.

-…

N'ayant aucune réponse, je pris enfin la peine de le regarder, chose que j'avais été incapable de faire durant tout son récit. Je m'attendais à le voir, les yeux brillants de larmes mais je ne m'attendais pas à le voir endormi, assis, verre en main. C'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais dormir et il était toujours aussi beau. Je pris délicatement son verre et le déposai sur la table. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il avait vidé ma bouteille de Whisky.

Je le pris délicatement comme mon fils pour le monter à l'étage. A force de faire ça, j'allais y laisser mon dos !

Je montai difficilement les escaliers et une fois arrivé, je nous conduisis dans ma chambre. Une fois Draco déposé sur le lit, je pris la direction de ma salle de bain pour me rafraichir. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Je pouvais sentir mes muscles se détendre et petit à petit.

Après quelques minutes, tout mon corps fut détendu. Je posai alors ma tête sur le carrelage froid et laissai mes larmes de rage contre moi sortir de nouveau.

Draco ne vivait pas, non, il était en sursit dans cette vie, il vivait au jour le jour. Seul, incroyablement seul ! À part son amie, Carol, qu'il côtoyait juste de temps en temps, étant sa colocataire. Mais vue la profession de son amie, hôtesse de l'air, ils ne devaient pas se voir souvent.

Sentant ma peau ramollir, je consentis à sortir de ma douche. Je m'essuyai et me brossai les dents pour m'enlever cette sensation due à mes nausées plutôt dans la soirée. Une fois fait, je pris le chemin de ma chambre et enfilai un pantalon de jogging en coton. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Draco, d'ailleurs, j'avais de plus en plus de facilité à dire son prénom en pensée, pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Je sortis ensuite et partis vers la chambre de mon fils. Une fois installé dans son lit, je me laissai emporter par le sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me sentis secoué et quand enfin j'ouvris mes yeux, je vis que mon fils était sur moi. Que se passait-il ?

- Papa, y a quelqu'un qui crie !

Je me redressais et effectivement, quelqu'un criait. Et ce quelqu'un était Draco.

- J'ai peur papa !

Je rassurai mon bébé et lui dis de se rendormir. Je marchai rapidement vers ma chambre car les hurlements devenaient de plus en plus forts et rapprochés. Une fois dans cette dernière, je vis Draco se débattre dans le vide. Je fonçai sur lui et tentai de le réveiller en lui disant des paroles apaisantes.

Son cauchemar cessa, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Inconsciemment, je le berçai comme je le faisais dans ces cas là avec Jamy en disant de temps en temps des mots rassurant quand je le sentais se crisper contre moi. Après vingt bonnes minutes de ce traitement, mon fils apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte avec sa peluche. Je lui fis un petit signe de se taire et il vint sur moi pour finir sa nuit. J'avais l'air fin avec mon fils sur moi et Draco sur mon épaule.

Et pire que tout, je n'étais pas sûr de la réaction de ce dernier à son réveil, mais je n'allais pas encore déranger le sommeil de Jamy.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 9 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain, ou à dans quelques heures pour le chapitre 10 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	11. Chap 10

**Merci une fois encore à tous pour vos reviews. Elles me font plaisirs. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Draco**

Un poids sur ma joue me dérangeait de plus en plus et petit à petit, je me sortais du sommeil. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur deux prunelles grises qui me fixaient. Mon regard se posa sur cette petite main qui jouait avec mes cheveux. Mais je ne me raidis pas comme à mon habitude, je regardai juste ce bras qui passait devant mes yeux.

- Papa dort encore, me dit le petit.

-…

Que répondre !

D'ailleurs, que faisait le fils de Potter dans mon lit ? J'allais lui dire de me laisser dormir quand je sentis un mouvement sous ma tête. Je vis alors avec une certaine horreur que je dormais sur Potter lui-même !

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Entendis-je.

Je revins alors sur le petit qui venait de me poser une question.

- Draco, répondis-je tout bas.

- Tu veux ma peluche ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ta peluche ?

- Tu faisais des mauvais rêves.

-…

Je reçu en plein visage, ladite peluche. Je la pris délicatement tout en remarquant qu'elle sentait étrangement bon.

- Tu es le petit ami de mon papa ?

- Pardon !

Je déglutis, car c'était bien la question que je ne voulais pas que l'on me pose quand j'étais affalé sur un certain Potter.

- Tu es le petit ami de mon papa ?

-…

- Tu es sourd ?

Il se redressa et vint sur moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait mais l'instant d'après, il me murmura à l'oreille :

- Je dois faire pipi.

- Ben vas faire, dis-je froidement n'aimant pas l'avoir aussi près de moi.

- Ah ben t'es pas sourd ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Jamy, laisse papa dormir, dit alors Potter.

- Pardon ! S'excusa le petit.

- Papa arrive, vas déjà dans la cuisine.

Le généreux donateur de peluche reprit son bien et descendit du lit pour courir vers la porte. Devait-il vraiment faire pipi, comme il l'avait dit ?

J'allais me relever quand je sentis une main parcourir mes cheveux.

- Bébé, je t'ai dit d'attendre papa à la cuisine !

-…

J'étais paralysé car primo, il me prenait pour son fils et deuxio, cette main me faisait un bien fou. Elle passait entre chaque mèche avec une telle douceur que je ne pus que fermer les yeux de contentement.

- Malfoy ?

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 10 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain, ou à dans quelques heures pour le chapitre 11 (^-^). Vous savez quoi faire pour être moins frustré.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	12. Chap 11

**Merci une fois encore à tous pour vos reviews. Elles me font plaisirs… voici la suite, bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Harry**

Je passais la main et la repassais dans ces cheveux trop doux pour être ceux de mon fils. Alors, tout me revint en tête. Malfoy et ses révélations, son cauchemar et ma présence dans « son » lit.

- Malfoy ?

- T'arrêtes pas Potter, entendis-je tout bas.

Je repris alors inconsciemment mes caresses que j'avais stoppées. Je laissai les cheveux passer entre mes doigts et cela me permettait de réfléchir à la suite des événements, mais aussi de me réveiller plus doucement.

Des tas de questions me passaient par l'esprit. Malfoy allait-il vouloir participer à la vie de son fils ? Comment allais-je l'y faire entrer s'il le souhaitait ? Je ne pouvais pas cacher leur ressemblance et surtout la même couleur de cheveux. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus enlever une chance de bonheur et de vie familiale à cet être tourmenté et cassé.

- Malfoy ? Demandai-je doucement, tout en continuant mes caresses.

- Hum.

-Je sais que cette question est soudaine mais j'aimerais savoir si tu souhaites prendre part dans la vie de ton fils ?

Il se redressa soudain et me regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient si beaux ! D'une couleur bleue/grise des plus envoutante. Je ne pouvais plus quitter ses yeux des miens et je me sentis tout à coup chaud, trop chaud.

- Potter ?

Je n'écoutais pas et continuais de le fixer. Mon cœur bâtait la chamade et se fut une claque bien retentissante qui me ramena à la réalité.

- Non mais ça n'va pas !

Je secouais ma tête et allais lui demander pourquoi il me demandait ça quand une petite tornade fonça sur moi.

- Papa, tu traines encore au lit !

- Désolé poussin, j'arrive !

Je soulevais mon fils du sol et me levais. Je vis que Malfoy en faisait de même mais avec une certaine réticence.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 11 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain, ou à ce soir pour le chapitre 12 (^-^). Vous savez quoi faire pour être moins frustré.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	13. Chap 12

**Merci une fois encore à tous pour vos reviews. Elles me font plaisirs… voici la suite, bonne lecture. Pour les anonymes, insérez votre adresse mail **_(avec espaces)_** si vous souhaitez une réponse.**

**Chapitre 12**

**POV** **Draco**

J'étais là, dans cette petite cuisine, en train de tourner dans mon café, des pensées plein la tête. Tout d'abord je ne cessais de me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment été sur le point de m'embrasser ? Est-ce que je n'avais pas réagis trop vite ?

Et puis, je n'avais même pas pu lui répondre ! Et que répondre ? Dans un sens, j'avais envie de vivre ce qu'il vivait avec son fils mais j'avais peur aussi, car si je voulais faire partie de la vie de Jamy, je devrais aussi le voir _lui_ et je ne savais pas si je réussirais.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus faire sans me poser des questions sur le fait que je l'avais autorisé à me toucher comme ça les cheveux. D'habitude, personne ne pouvait me toucher, et pour couronner le tout, je n'avais pas réagit. J'avais juste profité comme jamais et je m'étais senti bien.

- Papa, j'ai fini, je peux aller jouer dehors ?

- Oui mais fait attention à toi !

- Okkk

Je vis le petit descendre de sa chaise et courir vers une porte derrière lui, porte qui donnait sur le jardin.

**POV** **Harry**

Quand mon fils eut fermé la porte, j'avais immédiatement baissé les yeux vers mon assiette. Je me sentais mal, mais mal !

- J'aimerais…

Ce n'était qu'un simple murmure mais je l'avais entendu. Je relevais donc la tête et vis qu'il me fixait.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je rapidement en me levant… je ne voulais pas… je…

- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Me violer il y a quatre ans, m'embrasser il y a une vingtaine de minutes…

Je relevai mon regard et le toisai froidement.

- Je ne voulais pas te violer ! M'écriai-je. Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? Tu crois que je n'ai eu aucune séquelle de cette journée horrible ? Tu crois que j'en suis fier ?

- OUI ! Oui je crois tout ça, cria-t-il à son tour.

- Et bien tu te trompes mon vieux, je ne voulais pas mais j'ai dû le faire pour sauver des milliers de gens, des femmes, des enfants ! Aurais-tu agi différemment si tu avais été à ma place ? Demandai-je en colère.

**POV** **Draco**

Bonne question ! Et je ne voulais pas y réfléchir en cet instant. Je voulais m'éloigner de lui, partir loin de ses révélations, de cette réalité qui faisait mal.

- Je pars d'ici, dis-je en marchant vers la porte.

- Attend Draco…

Je me retournai et le regardai sans comprendre.

- J'aimerais vraiment te faire oublier tout ça et je suis quasiment sûr que Jamy y arriverait… reste…

- Potter écoute… je ne dirais pas non pour ne serait-ce que vivre un tiers de ce que j'ai vu entre toi et ton fils depuis…

- Notre fils Draco, Jamy est notre fils !

L'entendre était quelque chose de très étrange. Je dus marcher jusque devant une chaise pour me tenir au dossier tellement mes jambes tremblaient.

- Notre fils, répétai-je…

Il s'approcha de moi tellement doucement que j'étais sûr qu'il me laissait la possibilité de lui demander d'arrêter, mais mon cerveau était en pause, hors d'état de fonctionnement. Je sentis sa main sur mon bras et la pression qu'il y mettait me fit revenir au présent. Je me dégageai promptement de lui sans être violent et étrangement, sans frissonner de dégout.

- On peut trouver un moyen pour te faire rentrer dans sa vie, me dit-il.

- Quel moyen Potter ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en prenant place sur la table. Mais je vais trouver !

Je ne répondis rien car Jamy pénétra dans la cuisine et vint se placer devant Potter.

- Papa… on va faire des courses ?

- Non poussin… mais si tu veux on peut aller à Central Park !

- Youpiiiiiiiiiiii

Le petit repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu en criant à Potter, tout en montant les escaliers, qu'il serait prêt dans cinq minutes.

- Veux-tu venir ? Enfin, je veux dire, il faut qu'il te connaisse un peu… mais si tu ne…

- Si tu restes loin de moi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Seulement, serait-il possible avant, de me déposer pour que je me change et prenne une douche rapide ?

- Aucun problème !

Il avait un sourire que j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler et sans plus rien lui dire d'autre, je me dirigeai vers le salon où je pris place. Je le vis monter à l'étage et il en redescendit dix minutes plus tard avec son fils dans les bras.

- C'est vrai que tu viens avec nous au parc ?

- Oui… mais si…

- Chouette, tu viendras faire du toboggan avec moi ? Me coupa-t-il en faisant un sourire qui n'avait au grand jamais pris place sur moi étant enfant.

Potter se mit à rire et à lui dire que c'était pour les petits ces jeux là et il me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis. Je me demandais encore comment j'arrivais à l'avoir aussi près de moi. Mais j'avais mal à la tête et je ne voulais pas réfléchir plus en profondeur. J'avais une petite chance d'illuminer mon quotidien avec… mon fils, Merlin que le penser était dur, et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher avec mes peurs et mes appréhensions.

Je pris place dans la voiture ou plutôt le voyageur de Potter et vis qu'il avait attaché son fils comme si on allait partir pour la lune, comme dans les films racontant les voyages spatiaux, et un petit sourire se fit présent sur mes lèvres.

- Tu habites où ? Me demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en grillant un stop.

- Oh… Je vais te guider, conduit vers Central Park et fait attention à la route, dis-je en agrippant une de mes mains sur la portière car il roulait vraiment mal.

- T'inquiètes, j'ai jamais eu d'accident !

Il se mit à rire et mit ensuite de la musique. C'était plus des chansons pour enfant qu'autre chose mais cela me convenait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après une bonne demi-heure de route due à la circulation et à mes incalculables indications pour l'informer de la direction à suivre, nous fûmes enfin arrivés.

- Heu… je…, commençai-je mal à l'aise car je n'avais pas prévu de lui demander de monter mais avec le petit…

Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui demander de rester dans la voiture.

- Papa, je dois faire pipi ! Gémit le petit.

- Dra… Malfoy, se reprit Potter en voyant mon regard noir, Jamy peut-il venir avec toi pour faire pipi ?

**POV** **Harry**

- Dra… Malfoy, me repris-je en voyant son regard noir, Jamy peut-il venir avec toi pour faire pipi ?

Je me sentais mal, car tout le chemin je m'étais dit que cela allait peut-être trop vite pour lui et maintenant, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Jamy devait aller au toilette et j'avais bien vu au regard de Draco, enfin Malfoy… bref on va s'en tenir à Malfoy, que ce dernier ne voulait pas forcément nous faire monter.

En même temps, je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de laisser mon fils… notre fils… monter sans moi. C'était peut être idiot mais qui pouvait m'assurer que Malfoy ne ferait pas de mal à Jamy pour m'en faire ? Je me giflai mentalement pour le juger si vite et le fixai pour connaître sa réponse.

- Tu ne peux pas te retenir ? Demanda-t-il à Jamy

- Non…

Il me regarda soudain avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard et souffla un coup. Il me dit ensuite :

- Potter, dépêches-toi de me suivre, je ne vais pas t'attendre.

Sur ce, il sortit de la voiture et je me ruais dehors en me dépêchant de détacher mon bébé. Je me mis ensuite à courir vers ce blond trop rapide avec mon fils dans les bras. Et je devais dire que je priais en ce moment pour que Jamy ne me fasse pas pipi dessus, car il avait encore beaucoup de mal à rester propre. Je devais d'ailleurs prendre en main la chose et faire tout pour que cela change, car Monsieur essayait de se retenir comme les grands, mais il n'y arrivait pas !

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 12 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 12 (^-^). Je vais être franche, à moins d'avoir 20 reviews pour ce chapitre, la suite arrivera demain. ****__Sachant que le plus, c'est 6 reviews, je suis tranquille__****.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	14. Chap 13

**Merci une fois encore à tous pour vos reviews. Elles me font plaisirs… voici la suite, bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 13 **_(Quelques heures après le chapitre 12)_

**POV Harry**

Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter et je me sentais mal de faire ça devant mon petit poussin, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je me sentais trahi, et ce fait me rendait vraiment furieux tout en étant triste. Comment ce salaud avait-il pu me faire ça ?

- Papa ?

Je soulevais ma tête de sur mon oreiller et regardais mon ange. Il me sourit et je le pris dans mes bras.

- Papa est triste mais ça va passer… pardonne-moi pour la balade dans le parc.

- Pas grave, marmonna-t-il en se plaçant mieux sur moi.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entendis ses petits ronflements.

Je lui avais donné plus d'un an de ma vie et voilà comment il me traitait, il me trompait sans vergogne !

Avec une femme en plus.

Comment avais-je pu être si aveugle ? Et depuis combien de temps étais-je cocu ?

Tout à coup, je me sentis soulagé de ne jamais l'avoir laissé me prendre… malgré ses multiples demandes. Mais comment aurais-je pu lui dire que je ne voulais pas effacer les souvenir de ce moment si douloureux de ma jeunesse, que je ne voulais pas effacer ma culpabilité par d'autres souvenirs ?

**POV** **Draco **_(Quelques heures avant le POV Harry)_

Je regardais la porte par laquelle Potter venait de sortir les larmes aux yeux avec sa main sur les yeux de son fils, et reportais ensuite mon regard sur Carol qui enfilait ses habits assez rapidement... enfin quand je disais habits, c'était la chemise de son amant !

- HARRYYYYYY, ATTENDDDDS

Je vis aussi John, qui visiblement avait passé la nuit avec mon « amie » courir à la suite de Potter, une main devant ses attributs. Et je devais avouer que le fait que ce dernier ait vu la vérité sur son compagnon, ne me rendait même pas heureux.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Draco ? Me dit Carol en boutonnant le reste de la pièce de tissu qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse.

- Hein ?

- Deux… bref, comment as-tu pu venir ici avec son mec !

- Attends deux minutes, dis-je en colère qu'elle me parle sur ce ton, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là et j'étais juste venu ici me changer pour aller me balader à Central Park avec mon fi…

Je me stoppais dans ma tirade car deux choses m'avaient frappé. De un, je venais juste d'employer le « _mon_ _fils _» qui me faisait tout bizarre mais de deux, j'allais aussi dire une grosse connerie devant elle… Jamy ne pouvait pas être mon fils et celui de Potter…

- Tu as un filleul et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit !

- Un filleul ?

Oh… elle croyait… parfait !

- Tu avais de la famille tout ce temps qui vivait à New York et tu as quand même profité de moi !

Elle était rouge de colère et vint me donner une gifle magistrale. Elle partit ensuite vers sa chambre tandis que je me demandais pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Quand elle m'avait recueilli, je n'avais rien fait pour l'encourager et j'avais même tenté de partir plusieurs fois… mais elle m'avait toujours retenu.

Et là, elle me reprochait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi… alors que depuis un petit moment, je travaillais pour son père, qui me payait un maigre salaire comparé à mon travail, je payais aussi une bonne partie des factures, de la nourriture sans oublier que j'arrivais enfin à m'acheter mes médicaments. Ces derniers me permettaient de dormir sans cauchemar ou les diminuaient, mais ils me servaient aussi à vivre plus ou moins bien. Ils me coutaient la peau des fesses vu que je n'étais pas couvert par la sécurité sociale, étant un « immigré clandestin » pour ce pays. Alors l'entendre me dire ces choses me fit mal. Je la pensais mon amie, ma seule amie… et elle m'en voulait pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi…

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais dans mon bureau en train d'encoder les rapports, reçu par mail envoyé par Sophia, que je devais rendre dans deux jours quand on sonna à la porte. Je savais que Carol était sortie faire des courses depuis notre dispute pour se calmer, alors je me levai en soufflant et me dirigeai vers la porte que j'ouvris sur ce très cher John. Et le meilleur, c'était qu'il était accompagné de deux valises.

- Carol est là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, elle est sortie faire des courses…

- Je peux l'attendre ?

Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais claqué la porte au nez mais je n'étais pas le seul habitant de cet appartement, je me décalai donc sur le côté et le laissai entrer.

- Il m'a mit dehors… comme ça, sans même vouloir m'écouter !

Tu m'en diras tant ! Ce mec trompait son petit ami et il se considérait encore en martyr. J'aurais vraiment tout vu !

- Je ne sais même pas où aller, me dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- C'est pas mon problème, dis-je en prenant place dans un petit fauteuil assez éloigné de lui, n'aimant toujours pas la proximité des gens, surtout des hommes.

- Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici, s'énerva-t-il tout à coup en se levant. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici et me voir faire ça avec elle, tout ça c'est ta faute !

Sans même m'y attendre, il se dirigea vers moi et son poing percuta ma mâchoire.

Vu que je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me préparer au coup et une douleur fulgurante se fit vite sentir.

- Nan mais ça va pas, criai-je en me lançant sur lui.

Mon propre poing alla s'abattre dans ses côtes mais au moment où il allait y répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Carol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend !

Elle se plaça entre nous et tout en jetant un regard noir à ce salaud, je me passais la main sur le visage. C'est que ça faisait un mal de chien.

- Pourquoi vous vous battiez ?

- C'est de sa faute si Harry m'a mit dehors ! Cria John

- C'est pas ma faute s'il t'a vu baiser la première salope qui passait, répondis-je.

Mes paroles me montèrent au cerveau au moment même où je pouvais voir le visage de mon amie se décomposer.

- Tu viens de dire quoi là ? Fulmina-t-elle.

- Je ne le pensais pas, dis-je en essayant de la prendre dans mes bras.

- Dégage, cria-t-elle quand mes mains se posèrent sur elle.

- Carol écoute, je ne pensais pas ce que…

La deuxième gifle de la journée venant de sa part ne se fit pas attendre et pour tout mon bonheur, elle frappa du côté déjà bien douloureux.

- Je ne veux plus te voir… murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit ce petit con par la main et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 13 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 14 (^-^). **__Pour avoir le chapitre 14 aujourd'hui, vous savez quoi faire._

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	15. Chap 14

**Comme promis, voici un chapitre en plus. Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 14 **_(Deux semaines plus tard, vers fin juin 2002)_

**POV** **Harry **

J'étais assis à mon comptoir et mon regard était de nouveau perdu dans le vide. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines et je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je me sentais si seul… que cela en était pathétique. Avant l'arrivée de John, j'étais bien, heureux et la présence de mon fils me suffisait. Mais après plus d'un an de vie commune dans l'amour, en ce qui me concernait, je venais de redescendre sur terre et la réalité faisait mal.

Chaque soir, je regardais le cœur lourd son côté vide du lit, chaque jour, je recherchais à mon réveil son corps qui n'était plus là… et la journée, il m'arrivait parfois de parler tout seul, m'imaginant qu'il était là, dans la pièce à m'écouter comme avant… avant que je ne le vois baisant cette Carol… cette voleuse d'homme !

Ding Ding

Le bruit de la cloche d'entrée me sortit de mes sombres pensées, je regardais l'heure pour voir qu'il était déjà 14h30, l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec le candidat venant de la boite d'intérim. Je me levais sans entrain et parcourus les divers rayons. Quand je vis que ce n'était que Madame Tininghton, je lui fis un petit sourire et en profitai pour aller ranger la dernière livraison reçue ce matin.

J'étais depuis dix minutes dans la réserve quand la clochette de comptoir sonna. Elle devait certainement avoir fini de choisir son nouveau livre.

- J'arrive ! Criai-je en tentant tant bien que mal de me diriger vers le magasin, et cela n'était pas chose facile avec tout le bordel présent dans le corridor menant de la réserve au magasin.

Mais j'étais fier de ma librairie et elle m'aidait à ne pas devenir fou, tout en me donnant les moyens d'élever Jamy. Être son propre parton avait beaucoup de bon côté.

Quand je passai la porte qui séparait les deux pièces, je fus plus que surpris de trouver Malfoy debout devant mon comptoir.

- Potter ?

- Malfoy ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Et bien, j'ai entendu dire que cette librairie recherchait un vendeur pour les grandes vacances...

- Oh… et bien, si tu pouvais attendre que ma cliente ait fini et on pourra passer dans mon bureau.

- Cette librairie est à toi ?

Je hochais la tête et fus vraiment ravi de voir venir vers moi ma cliente la plus fidèle.

- Bonjour Harry, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien Madame Tininghton et vous ?

-Bien bien mon cher, mais appelez-moi Gladice voyons. Combien vous dois-je ?

Je scannai son livre, je pus voir qu'elle avait de nouveau choisi un livre sur les vampires, nouveau fléau de la littérature depuis le succès de la saga « Twilight » de Stephenie Meyer.

- 14$95, dis-je en emballant le bouquin.

- Voici, gardez la monnaie… Et à très bientôt, me dit-elle en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Je lui emboitai le pas et quand elle fut sortie, je retournai la pancarte pour afficher « Fermé » et verrouillai ensuite la porte. Je revins vers Malfoy et lui fit un geste pour qu'il me suive.

- Bon sang Potter, tu ne peux pas ranger un peu ton couloir ?

- Pas le temps, dis-je en entrant dans mon bureau. Prend place, ajoutai-je en faisant de même.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est toi qui décide si je mérite cette place ou pas, me dit-il doucement.

- Oui… mais je serais impartial ! Le rassurai-je. Mais dit-moi ce qui t'amène ici ? John m'avait pourtant dit que tu travaillais dans l'entreprise du père de Carol… enfin il m'avait dit que le coloc de Carol travaillait…

- J'ai compris… et c'était le cas sauf que je me suis fait virer et de l'entreprise du père de Carol, et de son appartement pour qu'elle puisse vivre son amour naissant avec le mister « abruti » du siècle.

- Tu étais au courant qu'il me trompait ?

- Je savais qu'il entrainait une liaison avec Carol depuis pas mal de temps mais j'ignorais jusqu'à l'autre jour que son Harry, était aussi mon Harry !

- Ton Harry ? Demandai-je amusé !

- Oh ca va hein, je me suis compris ! Comment prends-tu la chose ?

- Et bien le fait d'être ton Harry me rend heureux, dis-je en pouffant de rire… nan, sérieusement, j'ai un peu de mal… tout chez moi me rappel John… et moi je l'aimais.

Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux alors je penchai ma tête en arrière.

- Si je comprends bien, repris-je, tu es à la rue et tu as besoin d'un boulot ?

- Tu comprends bien ! Et pour rajouter au tout, je suis sans Greencard* ou autre chose de ce genre... je suis en illégalité ici. Mais je ferais tout pour ne pas retourner dans la rue, murmura-t-il.

- Dans la rue ?

Je le regardais avec un choc certainement lisible sur mon visage, parce qu'il me dit :

- Longue histoire Potter !

- Bien, dis-je. Sinon, as-tu déjà travaillé dans une librairie ?

- Non à vrai dire…

Il souffla et se leva.

- Passe une bonne journée Potter !

Je me levais et allais me placer devant lui.

- Écoute Draco, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une personne… et la fin du mois approche et je veux être présent pour Jamy. Ce n'est pas un job super et il ne durera que deux mois… et puis le fait que tu sois en illégalité ne me pose pas de problème… mais…

- Comment va-t-il ? M'interrogea-t-il en me coupant.

- Qui ?

De qui me parlait-il ? Avais-je raté une phrase ou était-ce normal que je ne suive plus cette conversation ?

- Mon fils, me dit-il comme si cela était évident.

- Oh… bien… il a encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que John ne vive plus avec nous mais sinon ca va !

- Je pourrais le voir de temps en temps ?

Je soufflais en le regardant dans les yeux. Je devais être sincère avec lui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, tu n'as même pas cherché à avoir un contact avec moi depuis que tu es au courant pour lui, dis-je en prenant la voix que j'utilisais pour sermonner Jamy. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu l'aurais fait si tu ne m'avais pas croisé aujourd'hui.

- Détrompe-toi, me dit-il en s'appuyant sur le mur, mais j'attendais d'avoir un job. Comment veux-tu que je te demande de voir mon fils si je n'ai même pas de quoi le nourrir et l'héberger décemment !

- C'est à ce point là ?

- Je vis depuis une semaine dans une chambre d'hôtel minable, je mange du surgelé totalement infect sans compter le fait que je n'ai rien à part mes vêtements. Tout était à Carol, la voiture, les meubles, mon pc portable !

- Mais comment ça ce fait ? Je veux dire, tu bossais, alors pourquoi tu n'as rien à toi ?

- La totalité de mon argent passait dans la nourriture, mes médicaments et quelques factures… tu sais, je ne touchais pas tant que ça vu que je travaillais à domicile et dans l'illégalité !

- Et bien, tu vas quitter ta chambre minable et venir chez moi en attendant de mettre de côté… et puis tu pourras te rapprocher de Jamy. Sans oublier que tu vas faire les démarches pour avoir tes papiers !

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 6 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 7 (^-^) ou à ce soir, vous connaissais le mode opératoire.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	16. Chap 15

**Merci une fois encore à tous pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 15 **_(Quinze jours plus tard)_

**POV** **Draco**

J'étais en train de lire un bouquin emprunté à Harry quand j'entendis ma porte de chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Je tournai ma tête en lâchant ma lecture pour mon petit trésor. Il portait son petit pyjama en forme de grenouille et serrait son doudou comme un forcené. Je désapprouvais d'ailleurs que mon fils, sans l'être à ses yeux, ait encore un doudou à son âge, mais je ne disais rien…

- Allez, vient fripouille, mais c'est la dernière fois !

Il ferma la porte et se mit à courir vers moi. Je le soulevai et le plaçai sous les couvertures.

- Dit parrain, demain, tu va venir avec moi au parc ?

- Je travail Jamy.

Il se blottit contre moi et tout en passant ma main sur le bras qu'il avait passé au dessus de moi, je repris ma lecture.

Cela faisait quinze jours que j'habitais ici et quand j'avais soumis à Harry l'idée d'être le parrain de Jamy, il avait sauté de sa chaise et avait couru dans le jardin pour l'annoncer à notre fils.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus depuis ce jour là. Le petit m'avait tout de suite adopté, me posant mille et une questions sur moi et ma vie, sur comment était sa maman. Et puis, j'avais aussi remarqué qu'Harry, car maintenant je l'appelais comme ça pour Jamy, me laissait mon espace vital, il ne venait pas « me violer » chaque nuit et je devais avouer qu'être auprès de lui n'était pas si difficile que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me sentais secouer et avec une certaine difficulté, j'ouvris mes paupières. Quand je vis que c'était Jamy qui me secouait comme ça, je me redressais tout à coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je paniqué.

- J'ai fait pipi au lit, pardon !

Je me relevai et vis qu'effectivement, il avait son pantalon humide. Je fus heureux bien malgré moi de constater que son petit incident ne m'avait pas atteint.

- Aller vient, dis-je en me levant du lit et en marchant vers la porte.

- Attends et moi ? Cria-t-il très fort.

- Quoi toi ?

- Je ne peux pas marcher, je vais en mettre partout, me dit-il tout penaud en baissant la tête.

- Et comment vas-tu te rendre à la salle de bain ?

C'est là qu'il leva ses petits bras vers moi. J'étais sûr que mon visage devait afficher un air dégouté à l'idée de le prendre dans mes bras, mais la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il tout affolé.

- J'ai juste fait pipi au lit papa.

- Jamy, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne pas boire autant avant de dormir, le gronda-t-il en allant prendre le petit dans ses bras. Allez viens, on va te laver !

**POV** **Harry**

Je laissais Draco seul et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain avec mon fardeau.

- Demain, je t'interdis de boire de l'eau avant de monter te mettre au lit ! Ordonnai-je.

- Oui papa.

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je le déposais debout sur le meuble près du lavabo.

- Parain va être en colère contre moi ? Me demanda-t-il tandis que je lui enlevais son pantalon.

- Mais non ! Évite juste de faire pipi au lit, surtout le sien. Et puis, que t'ais-je dit quand à aller dormir avec lui ?

- Mais il veut bien, me dit-il en regardant tout à coup au plafond.

- Mais oui, je vais te croire.

Je terminais de le déshabiller et quand il fut nu, je le déposais sous la douche et fis couler l'eau à la bonne température.

- Savonne-toi, j'arrive !

Je lui donnais son gel douche « _Cars_ » et me déshabillais aussi. Quand je fus moi nu, j'ouvris la porte de la douche mais celle de la salle bain s'ouvrit.

- Tu as besoin d'aide, entendis-je Draco demander.

Involontairement, je me retournais pour voir qu'il me fixait avec le rouge aux joues.

- Bordel, cria-t-il avant de partir tout aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Parrain ne vient pas avec nous sous la douche ? Demanda Jamy.

Je ris à l'idée de nous trois se lavant et fis non de la tête. Le reste de la douche se passa bien et quand le petit monstre fut habillé d'un pyjama propre, je le bordais dans son lit.

J'hésitais un instant quand à aller voir si Draco allait bien mais me ravisais devant sa porte.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_J'étais nu devant la cabine de douche quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit._

_- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Oui, soufflai-je en marchant droit sur lui._

_Une fois devant lui, je pris son visage en coupe et déposai ma bouche sur la sienne. Nos langues se heurtèrent et se mêlèrent dans une danse des plus bestiale. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et le plaquai contre le mur à côté de la porte. Je pus sentir son désir contre ma cuisse et j'accentuai la pression de mon corps sur le sien._

_- Baise-moi_

_Cette demande venant de sa part fut un élément déclencheur, et sans douceur, je quittai sa bouche pour venir lui mordre le cou. Il gémit et quand j'eus fini de le marquer, je le retournais et lui intimais de se mettre à quatre pattes. Je pus m'apercevoir que ses vêtements avaient disparus._

_« - Fais le hurler, entendis-je soudain une voix. »_

_Je regardais autour de moi mais je ne voyais rien d'autre que cette paire de fesses face à moi qui m'appelait. Je pris mon sexe en total érection et sans préparation, je le pénétrais d'un coup de rein. Je n'avais ressentis aucune retenue à mon intrusion et cela me fit bouger de plus en plus vite._

_- Putain Potter, baise-moi plus vite._

_- Hum, Draco tu es si bon… hum oui… si bon !_

_« - Fais le hurler Potter ! Entendis-je cette même voix. »_

_- Hurle pour moi, dis-je à Draco au creux de son oreille en allant en lui jusqu'à la garde._

_- Merlin, pilonne-moi ! Me dit-il difficilement vu l'assaut que je lui prodiguais._

_Et je me vis le faire, je me vis bouger des hanches dans des mouvements de plus en plus inhumain en criant de plus en plus son prénom. Je me voyais passer mes mains sur son dos courbé de plaisir et plus la chaleur montait en moi, plus je griffais sa chair si fine et délicate. _

_Je portais ma main à ses cheveux que je tirais pour voir son visage rouge de plaisir et je m'activais encore plus rapidement en lui. Je tapais avec plus de force à chaque coup de buttoir contre ses fesses qui devenaient d'un beau rouge. _

_Il hurlait de plus en plus fort des choses incompréhensibles. J'en faisais de même et je me fis la réflexion que nous allions briser nos cordes vocales. Et je ne pouvais empêcher mon désir d'être en lui, de sentir ses chairs chaudes autour de moi, se contracter et se décontracter au grès de mes mouvements._

_Je me vidais en lui en hurlant comme un animal et je remarquais à ce moment qu'une paire d'yeux rouge me fixait avec un sourire cruel._

_« - Le violer t'as plu ? »_

Je me réveillais en sursaut et je pus remarquer de suite que mes draps étaient souillés par ma semence. Et elle était récente.

- Putain, c'était quoi ça, dis-je tout bas en retombant sur mon oreiller.

**POV** **Draco**

Ma respiration se faisait rapide et difficile. Je n'osais plus bouger et j'avais honte de ressentir que mon sexe avait réagit. Il ne devrait pas réagir, surtout pas pour lui. Pour personne d'ailleurs !

Mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais déjà était choqué en le voyant nu, devant la cabine de douche quelques heures plus tôt… mais là, ce que je vivais en cet instant était totalement fou. Comment pouvais-je réagir alors que c'était lui bon sang ! Sans oublier que c'était un homme !

Après quelques minutes de ce supplice qui me mettait mal à l'aise, j'étais heureux de ne plus rien entendre et je priais pour que Jamy n'ai rien entendu. Et puis, dans un sens, comment devais-je prendre la chose ? Potter venait de… j'avais bien entendu _Draco_ parmi tout ces cris de plaisir ? Où était-ce une divagation de mon esprit tout chamboulé !

Et ce putain de sexe qui ne voulait pas se calmer tout seul. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour…

Je me figeais et me plaçais sur le ventre. Sauf que la friction du drap contre mon sexe me fit frémir. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller et sans le vouloir, je bougeai des hanches. C'était bon mais si mal…

Je me répugnais à faire ce que mon corps demandait et tout en serrant les mâchoires de colère contre mon propre désir incompréhensible, je me fis la promesse de me poser toutes les questions… mais plus tard ! Mon sexe demandait à l'évidence une délivrance que jamais depuis cette nuit là, je ne lui avais accordée. Mon bassin bougea de lui-même et quelques minutes plus tard, je pus sentir que mon boxer souillé me collait à la peau.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je buvais mon café, le regard rivé sur l'article du journal que je ne lisais pas. Je me sentais inconfortable, mal à l'aise et pourtant ce que j'avais fait hier soir n'était pas la fin du monde…

Mais je n'avais jamais fait ça. Un Malfoy ne devait pas s'abaisser à se donner du plaisir soi-même et à Poudlard je n'avais pas eu le temps pour toutes ces choses, et puis il y avait eu la fin de la guerre... Sans oublier ma semaine de torture au manoir…

- Draco, Jamy m'a dit ce matin que tu venais avec nous au parc ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas Potter, d'ailleurs tu devrais le savoir, je dois être à la librairie !

- C'est Potter maintenant ?

Je levais mon regard vers lui et vis qu'au lieu d'être en colère, il semblait blessé.

- Je vais travailler, dis-je en buvant le reste de mon café.

Quand je fus devant la porte d'entrée, je rebroussai chemin et lançai :

- A ce soir Harry !

**POV** **Harry**

La porte se referma et je laissais un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Mais je me sentais soulagé qu'il soit parti, j'avais eu un mal de chien à ne pas le dévisager depuis mon arrivée dans la cuisine à cause de mon rêve des plus érotiques de cette nuit. Étrangement, j'avais ressenti ce besoin de voir si l'embrasser était aussi intense en vrai. Ma rupture récente devait certainement jouer un facteur non négligeable.

- Papa, il est où parrain ? Demanda Jamy en montant sur sa chaise.

- Il est parti travailler !

Sans prévenir, mon fils se mit à pleurer et je ne pus faire sans le prendre dans mes bras. J'avais toujours eu du mal quand il était dans cet état, me rappelant toutes les fois où j'avais pleuré silencieusement dans mon placard en espérant qu'une personne vienne me consoler.

- C'est pas grave poussin, ton parrain est juste parti travailler… tu le reverras ce soir !

- Il va revenir hein ?

- Mais oui va, lui dis-je en lui ébouriffant ses beaux cheveux d'un blond étincelant maintenant que le soleil était présent depuis quelques temps.

- Tu veux faire quoi après le petit déjeuner ? Lui demandai-je pour qu'il pense à autre chose.

- Jouer au cowboy et à l'indien, me dit-il en versant la moitié de ces céréales dans son bol et l'autre sur la table.

Je ne le réprimandais pas, car selon mon fils « Comment veux-tu que je devienne un homme si tu me sers tout le temps mes _HoneyBoom_ ? ». Mais je lui versais moi-même son lait !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me garais devant la maison et je remarquais bien vite qu'une personne attendait devant la porte. Draco avait-il oublié ses clés ?

- Détaches ta ceinture Jamy, dis-je en prenant les papiers de la voiture et en éteignant l'autoradio.

Quand tout fut fait, je pris mon fils pour le sortir de la voiture et une fois ses pieds à terre, il partit en courant dans le jardin, certainement pour continuer de jouer avec son ballon malgré les trois heures passées à Central Park à le faire. Parfois je me demandais où il prenait toute cette énergie.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la porte et vis que ce n'était autre que Clayton, une connaissance que nous avions faite John et moi.

- Harry ! Tu as belle mine, me dit-il en venait me faire la bise.

- Clayton, comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Le reste ne fut que questions par rapport à ma rupture avec John devant un café. Cela faisait bien une petite heure qu'il était là quand il se leva et qu'il vint vers moi, étant assis sur le plan de travail.

- John ne sait pas ce qu'il perd Harry…

- Merci… et toi, on parle de moi depuis le début. Qu'as-tu à raconter ?

- Oh moi, j'ai découvert que l'homme qui me plaisait est à présent libre, donc…

- Cool, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Il se mit à rire mais il avançait toujours vers moi. Je repassais les dernières phrases dans ma tête pour comprendre ce que j'avais raté quand j'eus l'illumination.

- Tu as compris, enfin !

- Oui, bon, excuse-moi, hein ! Me renfrognai-je.

- Harry, moi je ne te tromperais pas, je ne te demanderais même pas de te prendre, je suis totalement passif.

- Heu, dis-je en me laissant tombé au sol pour m'éloigner de lui, ne le prend pas mal mais…

Sa bouche coupa net ma phrase. Sa langue s'y faufila sans grande difficulté et alla caresser la mienne qui restait immobile. Je me sentis poussé vers le plan de travail et il posa sa main sur mon entrejambe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à cette sensation agréable mais un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Je m'écartais rapidement et vis avec une certaine joie que c'était Draco.

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ! Dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Non, répliquai-je de la même manière.

- Bien !

Il partit vers le salon et quand je sentis la main de Clayton venir se poser sur ma joue, je le repoussais.

- J'ai dit non ! Maintenant sorts de chez moi.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 15 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 16 (^-^), ou à ce soir, tout dépend de vous.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	17. Chap 16

**Merci une fois encore à tous pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 16** _(Se passe trois semaines plus tard, au mois d'août 2002)_

**POV** **Draco **

_J'avais mal aux bras d'être attaché ainsi au mur si froid depuis la veille. J'avais beau tenter d'avoir moins mal, rien n'y changeait. _

_Ma tête se redressa tout à coup quand j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de ma cellule. Venait-on enfin me délivrer ? Mon père avait-il réussi à convaincre le Lord de me libérer._

_Les larmes recommencèrent à couler au souvenir de la veille. Ma mère était morte devant moi et j'avais était violé…_

_- Comment vas-tu petit ?_

_Je relevai la tête et vis que c'était Greyback._

_- Libère moi ! Lui ordonnai-je._

_J'étais quand même dans mon manoir !_

_- Oh mais je vais te libérer !_

_Un soulagement sans nom prit possession de moi mais parti aussi vite qu'il était venu car au lieu de venir me libérer de mes chaines, il referma la porte, non sans laisser rentrer cette pourriture de Mage noir._

_- Regarde ce que je te ramène Draco, susurra ce dernier avec une voix sifflante._

_- Maître, puis-je ? Demanda Greyback en posant un genou devant le Lord._

_- Fait… et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit… fait le hurler !_

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je commençai à me débattre. Étant attaché au mur, complètement nu et sans moyen pour me défendre, je me retrouvais vite les jambes écartées avec ce monstre entre elles._

_-Ce que Potter t'as fait hier n'est rien à ce que je vais te faire ressentir._

_Sa langue vint appuyer ses dires sur ma joue et tout en bougeant du bassin et des jambes pour tenter de m'échapper de sa prise, je sentis mon corps se déchirer de toute part à son intrusion des plus douloureuses. Un cri de souffrance sortit de ma bouche et je serrais mes mains à m'en faire pisser le sang. Chaque coup en moi me faisait hurler. _

_Après un temps indéterminé à recevoir ce traitement, j'en étais venu à supplier le Lord de stopper ma torture. Je reçus un coup de rein plus brutal que les autres si cela était possible et je hurlai comme jamais. Potter à côté de ça, c'était de la rigolade !_

- Draco ! Réveille-toi !

J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que Potter était devant moi. Il me maintenait contre le matelas et cette constatation me fit reprendre le pas sur la réalité.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête et sentis, honteux, les larmes dévaler sur mes joues.

- Je vais te chercher un calmant. Je reviens !

Je le vis se lever du lit où nous étions et je m'aperçus qu'il était en sous- vêtement. J'avais certainement dû le réveiller en pleine nuit. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil et vis qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. J'espérais ne pas avoir réveillé le petit.

- Draco, tu n'as plus rien, me dit-il en revenant dans ma chambre.

- Il dort ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas été réveillé par tes cris.

Je me relevais et m'appuyais contre la tête du lit.

- Je ne veux pas revivre ça, dis-je doucement.

-…

- Ne me laisses pas me rendormir Harry, dis-je difficilement.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que je ne dormais plus à cause de ces maudits cauchemars et je n'en pouvais plus.

- D'accord…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je baillais et regardais l'heure. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il me racontait l'enfance de notre fils. Et là, je n'en pouvais plus.

- Harry…

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis trop fatigué…

- Dors, me dit-il en me tirant vers lui.

Ma tête alla se nicher sur son épaule et je pus sentir sa main faire d'étranges dessins dans mon dos, par-dessus mon tee-shirt.

- Je te réveille dès que tu cauchemardes… je vais veiller sur toi, dors Draco.

J'étais tellement à bout de force que je n'avais plus aucune énergie pour me retirer de là où j'étais et l'éloigner de moi. Plus le temps avançait et plus je me posais des tas de questions auquel que je ne voulais pas répondre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- 18$90, dis-je au Monsieur.

Il me tendit un biller de 20$ et je lui rendis sa monnaie.

Quand il fut sorti, je me posai sur le tabouret et repris le fil de mes pensées.

Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer pourquoi me réveiller ce matin dans ses bras ne m'avait pas posé de problème… et pourquoi j'avais aussi bien dormi, enfin le reste de ma nuit. J'avais aussi remarqué que je n'étais plus autant sur la défensive à sa proximité comme je l'étais avec toutes les autres personnes qui m'approchaient de trop près. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une signification à ce sentiment de sécurité que j'avais éprouvé ce matin en sentant sa main sur mon dos.

Dans la logique humaine, j'aurais dû exécrer être près de lui comme ça, il avait été mon violeur… la personne qui m'avait plongé dans ce monde sombre et sans goût.

Monde plus clair depuis que je savais que j'avais un fils qui n'était en plus pas avare d'affection envers moi.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le bruit de mon téléphone portable dont Harry m'avait affublé pour savoir comment allait Jamy quand j'étais seul avec lui quelque part.

- Allo !

- Draco, ferme la libraire, on part en promenade !

- Où ça ?

- Surprise… vient pour Jamy s'il te plait.

- Je ne comptais pas dire non !

- On arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes si la circulation est fluide !

- Sans problème.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 16 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 17 (^-^) … ou comme d'habitude, en avance si vous êtes gentils**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	18. Chap 17

**Comme dit à chaque fois, un grand MERCI à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 17 **_(Se passe deux mois plus tard, en __octobre 2002)_

**POV Harry**

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau et mon sexe, bien malgré moi, réagissait déjà un peu.

Si j'avais eu la certitude d'aimer John, je remarquais que je ne connaissais pas l'amour avant l'arrivée de Draco dans ma vie. Chaque jour à ses côtés était une joie. Mais j'en souffrais car pour lui, je n'étais que « Potter le violeur » ou le père de son fils…

Et moi, je l'aimais… pour lui, pour son humour si rare, pour tous ses sourires adressés à Jamy, pour son émotivité devant un film tel que « V pour vendetta », sa timidité en maillot de bain à la piscine…

Je lui caresserais en ce moment le dos et quelquefois, je m'accordais le plaisir de toucher sa peau si douce, si chaude.

Mais voilà, je devais l'aimer en silence, de loin et garder tout ça pour moi. Il réapprenait seulement maintenant à passer au-delà de son traumatisme et à parler avec plus de monde. Il avait même discuté avec Kimberly, la nouvelle voisine. J'avais même été jaloux des sourires qui lui avaient envoyé… n'ayant que rarement cette chance.

Mais dans toutes ces choses, une seule était importante. Il était en ce moment dans mes bras et égoïstement, j'étais heureux qu'il continue d'avoir ces cauchemars car sans eux, je ne pourrais jamais avoir le plaisir de dormir et de me réveiller à ses côtés quelquefois.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 17 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 18 (^-^), ou avant mais vous savez quoi faire.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	19. Chap 18

**MERCI à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 18** _(Se passe environ deux mois plus tard, fin décembre 2002)_

**POV** **Draco **

_Ding Ding_

_Je déposai le carton et repartis dans la pièce de devant pour être stoppé par sa présence devant la porte de la réserve._

_- Salut._

_Sa voix était sensuelle et douce et je bégayais un vague salut qui n'y ressemblait pas._

_- Je suis venu te donner congé en faite._

_Il s'avança vers moi et je reculais, ne sachant pas pour quelle raison. Mais le couloir étant jonché de carton divers et je fus rapidement bloqué dans ma retraite._

_- J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi, Draco._

_Tout se brouilla et je fus de nouveau conscient pour me retrouver nu dans un lit avec lui. Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre et je sentais très nettement sa main se balader sur mon corps. Cela me faisait tellement de bien que pas une seule seconde je ne pensais à retirer cette main si chaude et si caressante._

_- Tu sais que je t'aime…_

_Je remontais mon regard vers son visage et je reçus la vision d'un regard pétillant de bonheur. Seulement, je me voyais moi. Je secouais ma tête et quand tout arrêta de bouger, je changeais encore de scène. _

_J'étais à présent allongé sur lui, et à ce qu'il me paraissait, j'étais même en lui._

_- Oh oui je t'aime Draco, continues._

_Je regardais son visage et étrangement, il était magnifique. La sueur présente sur son front le rendait brillant, ses yeux étaient agrandis et obscurcis sans oublier la belle rougeur qui ornait ses joues._

_- Bouge, bouge bébé…_

_Mécaniquement, je le fis et les sensations ressenties furent merveilleuses et sans même m'en rendre compte, je le fis de plus en plus vite. Je pouvais sentir une chaleur entourer mon membre palpitant et je me laissai aller. Mon corps ne me répondait plus mais il parlait le langage du sexe. Et même si je ne connaissais pas vraiment ce langage, ses gémissements me prouvaient à chaque coup de rein que je me débrouillais bien._

_Je me sentis tout à coup pris dans une sorte de tremblement et éjaculai en lui. Il mena sa bouche sur la mienne pour m'embrasser comme jamais._

Je me réveillais sans trop savoir pourquoi, car Merlin en était témoin, mon rêve était tout à fait plaisant pour changer. Ce ne fut qu'en me recouchant que je sentis son petit corps près du mien. Jamy avait du venir dormir près de moi et avait certainement bougé dans son sommeil. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'ait rien entendu de très… compromettant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui et de le détailler. Dans quelques jours, nous allions fêter Noël et même si cela faisait presque six mois que je vivais ici, à chaque fois j'étais ému de le regarder. Il me ressemblait tellement sans vraiment le faire, il mélangeait parfaitement ma beauté avec le côté le plus beau, je devais bien l'avouer, d'Harry.

Je lui caressai doucement ses cheveux, chose que je faisais de plus en plus et m'endormis dans cette position.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain à cause du soleil qui perçait à travers les tentures de la chambre, je repensais à ces rêves que je faisais depuis quelque temps. Je ne les comprenais pas et je commençais à en avoir marre.

Je ne voulais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ces rêves !

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 18 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 19 (^-^), ou avant mais vous savez quoi faire.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_

**_Pps : Pour mes lecteurs de la fanfiction "_**_Une erreur qui changera tout_**_",sachez que le chapitre 6 _**_(qui fait 17 pages et 6000 mots)_**_ vient d'être envoyé à la correcrtice (^-^)_**


	20. Chap 19

**Comme dit à chaque fois, un grand MERCI à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews. Pour ceux qui penseraient le contraire, sachez que je réponds à chaque review des membres et celles des anonymes qui m'en laissent le moyen. Pour terminer, bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 19 **_(Se passe toujours fin décembre 2002)_

**POV** **Harry**

Il y avait un monde fou à la librairie et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. J'étais encore en cet instant heureux d'avoir Draco à mes côtés.

- Harry !

- Quoi ?

- Il y a encore des « _L'informatique pour les Nuls_ » ?

- Je vais voir, toi, encaisses le client, dis-je en partant vers la réserve.

Je me dépêchais de contourner toutes les boites en carton qui jonchaient, une fois n'étant pas coutume, le passage et quand j'atteignis la réserve, je commençai à chercher ce maudit bouquin qui faisait fureur en cette fin d'année !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Je suis content que notre dernière journée avant la nouvelle année soit finie, dis-je retournant la pancarte sur « Fermé ».

- Et moi je suis content tout court de ne plus devoir revenir avant un bon bout de temps, me dit-il en continuant de balayer.

- Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchis et on pourrait faire un roulement pour travailler. Une semaine sur deux, comme ça, on pourrait être plus proche de Jamy sans…

- Harry… je comptais te le dire après la nouvelle année mais j'ai décroché un job à Los Angeles !

- Oh…

- C'est une chance inespérée pour moi de recommencer une nouvelle vie ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Je suis content pour toi, dis-je en n'en pensant pas un mot.

- Merci, me dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

- Los Angeles, réalisai-je soudain.

- Oui, c'est Kimberly qui travaillait là-bas avant de venir ici et elle a parlé de moi à son ancien patron. Mon contrat commence le 15 janvier… je serais logé sur place.

- Et Jamy…

« Et moi » pensai-je.

Il stoppa son coup de balai et vint s'assoir sur le comptoir.

- Pour lui, je ne suis que son parrain, alors il s'en remettra. Et puis il y a internet et je compte revenir le voir dès que j'aurais assez d'argent pour payer le billet d'avion.

- Tu lui manqueras énormément, dis-je en pensant intérieurement qu'à moi aussi.

- Il me manquera aussi énormément !

Son « il » me fit l'effet d'un pieu dans le cœur. Malgré tout ce temps passé à mes côtés, il ne…

- Au fait, avec Kim on sort en boite le 31… tu viens avec nous ?

Kim par ci, Kim par là ! J'en avais marre !

- Non, je resterais avec Jamy à la maison, dis-je en prenant la direction du bureau.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 19 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 20 (^-^).**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	21. Chap 20

**MERCI à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews. Je prends toujours plaisir à les lire et j'espère que mes réponses vous conviennent (^-^). Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

**Ps : Pour ceux qui ont remarqué qu'il y a indiqué 27 chapitres et plus 26, vous en rêvez pas. Je m'étais gourée en comptant mes découpes (^-^).**

* * *

**Chapitre 20** _(Le 24 décembre 2002)_

**POV** **Draco **

- C'est l'heure des cadeaux Jamy, vient ici, dit Harry.

- Non, d'abord vous !

Mon fils vint me prendre la main, ensuite celle d'Harry et il nous fit traverser le salon et le corridor. Ce fut à l'entrée de la cuisine qu'il nous lâcha.

- Que veux-tu nous montrer Jamy ? Demandai-je ne voyant rien dans la cuisine.

- Ca, me dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le plafond.

Je levai la tête et vis une branche de gui.

- Il faut que vous vous fassiez un bisou !

- Jamy, réprimanda Harry.

- Mais vous devez vous embrasser, c'est la tradition, dit-il en plaçant ses petits poings sur ses hanches.

Je me retournai vers Harry la peur au ventre et vis que lui aussi me fixait. Je pus voir qu'il me demandait la permission, chose que je lui donnai en fermant les yeux.

**POV** **Harry**

Je le vis fermer ses yeux et mon cœur battait trop vite. Je déglutis et regardai une fois de plus mon fils qui n'en démordait pas. Il voulait un bisou. Mes mains furent moites à une vitesse ahurissante et je fis un pas en avant.

Je pouvais voir que lui aussi respirait de plus en plus vite et j'étais sûr que cela ne voulait pas dire la même chose. Moi, j'étais en effervescence à l'idée de l'embrasser mais lui, il devait certainement être dégouté. Il le faisait certainement pour Jamy.

Je me rendis compte à cet instant que je ne le voulais pas comme ça, pas sous une branche de gui. Je voulais qu'il en décide de lui-même, qu'il m'embrasse avec passion, amour et non par obligation.

Je lui fis alors un rapide baiser sur la joue tout en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir que je pris le bras de Jamy pour le conduire près du sapin afin qu'il ouvre ses cadeaux.

Après quelques minutes, Draco revint et comme je l'avais imaginé, il s'installa loin de moi sans même me jeter un regard.

J'avais envie de pleurer, de lui crier que je l'aimais à un point inimaginable mais je ne fis que sourire à mon fils, heureux qu'il passe certainement son seul et unique Noël avec son parrain car je n'y croyais pas à son « Je viendrais lui rendre visite dès que je le pourrais ». Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas encore pris le courage d'annoncer à mon petit bonhomme que son très cher parrain aller partir loin de lui.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 20 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 21 (^-^), ou avant mais vous savez quoi faire.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	22. Chap 21

**Pour ne pas changer, encore merci pour vos reviews. Pour ceux qui me le demandent, Kim est en faite Kimberly, la nouvelle voisine. J'en fais référence la première fois dans le chapitre 17. **

******Pas de chapitre depuis quelques jours, parce que je n'arrivais pas à charger et publier ledit chapitre. ****Vous pouvez lire ce chapitre grâce à l'astuce que Mounette m'a donnée. Pour les auteurs en difficultés, vous devez, quand vous êtes sur le message d'erreur, remplacer "property" dans l'adresse par "content". Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 21**_(Le 31 décembre 2002)_

**POV Draco**

Je tentais de me frayer un chemin vers le bar en tirant Kim pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Une fois arrivé à destination, je nous commandais une nouvelle tournée de _Vodka Redbull_. Je me sentais bien ce soir, j'avais bougé sur la musique comme jamais en laissant ma conscience de côté et j'avais été heureux d'avoir enchainé danse sur danse sur la piste comme n'importe qui.

- Il est bientôt minuit, me cria-t-elle avant de poser son verre vide sur le bar.

Je hochai la tête et après avoir vidé le mien, nous repartîmes sur la piste. J'avais tellement bu que même la proximité de tout ces corps avec le mien ne me dérangeait plus.

Une fois sur la piste, Kim commença à bouger son corps de manière indécente et mon corps commença à se déhancher sur le rythme du son. Je pouvais sentir plusieurs fois une main me toucher, et le flot d'odeur me tournait la tête.

Les fumigènes se mirent soudain en route et tout le monde cria. Dans le mouvement, je me mis aussi à le faire, tout en sautant sur les bites qui emplissaient la discothèque.

- C'est le moment que nous attendions tous !

Le DJ au platine mit soudain une autre musique, et Kim me rapprocha d'elle.

_- Attention !_

… _10_

… _9_

Je me raidis car j'étais bien trop proche d'elle. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon visage

… _8_

… _7_

… _6_

Sa main remonta le long de mon bras

… _5_

… _4_

… _3_

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête avança vers la mienne.

… _2_

… _1_

… _Bonne année_ !

Sa bouche toucha la mienne et sa langue caressa mes lèvres. J'allais la repousser quand elle passa ses mains derrières ma tête en appuyant dessus.

- Bonne année Draco, me dit-elle en se séparant de moi.

-…

Et sans même une explication à ce baiser, elle recommença à se déhancher comme avant sur la musique qui avait reprise. Ne bougeant pas, elle prit mes mains et me fit bouger en rythme.

Elle garda ses distances tout le reste de la soirée et ce fut vers les deux heures du matin et une bonne vingtaine de verres vidés plus tard, que nous nous décidâmes à rentrer. Je hélai un taxi et ce fut bien au chaud que je vis Kim sortir son portable de son sac à main qui était resté au vestiaire.

- Oh qu'il est chou !

- Quoi donc, dis-je en fouillant la poche de mon manteau après mon portable.

- Dan m'a envoyé un message… tu sais le gars qui me court après depuis un petit moment.

- Hum hum, répondis-je.

- Il me met qu'il aurait voulu être près de moi.

Je ris sans savoir pourquoi tout en ouvrant le message que j'avais reçu :

« _Je te souhaite une bonne année. Tu nous as manqué ce soir ! Bise, Harry et Jamy_ »

Mon rire cessa et je posai ma tête contre la vitre.

- C'est Harry ?

Je lui passais le portable, n'ayant pas la force de parler. J'avais peut-être un peu trop bu.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- A demain !

Je fis un signe de main tout en marchant tant bien que mal vers la porte. Il me fallut bien une minute pour sortir mes clés et dans ma hâte, je faillis glisser sur une plaque de verglas devant la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je fis le moins de bruit possible et enlevai mon manteau et mes chaussures. Il faisait complément noir et ils devaient certainement dormir depuis un bail. Je me demandais comment s'était passé leur soirée et une petite partie de moi regrettait de ne pas être resté avec eux.

Je montai l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible et une fois devant la porte de Jamy, je l'ouvris délicatement. J'entendis ses ronflements et toujours en silence, je vins lui faire un bisou sur le front.

- Je t'aime mon fils, murmurai-je.

Je pris le temps de le regarder et je pouvais comprendre Harry. Quand je le regardais, je ne regrettais en rien mon viol ou plutôt mes viols. Je me serais bien passé des autres mais celui de Potter avait engendré ça… mon fils.

Après quelque minutes, je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeai vers celle d'Harry. Dormait-il ?

**POV** **Harry**

Ne dormant pas, voulant être réveillé si quelque chose arrivait à Draco, je pus entendre ma porte s'ouvrir. Je me redressais et malgré l'obscurité, je le vis. Il se tenait aussi beau que dans mes rêves…

- Tu ne dors pas ? Me demanda-t-il en venant s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

- Non, dis-je.

- Merci pour le message !

-…

Il vrilla son regard au mien et je fus perdu. Ses yeux étaient dilaté avec l'alcool, ses cheveux était en pétard et tout en sachant que je regretterais ce geste, je franchis les quelques centimètres qui nous séparait et posai ma bouche sur la sienne.

Sentant un mouvement de recul et ne voulant pas que ce moment magique pour moi s'arrête, je passai ma main derrière sa nuque et appuyai dessus pour sentir plus de pression. Je n'en voulais pas plus.

Je voulais juste me souvenir de ses lèvres une seule fois. Je ne bougeais même pas les miennes, je les posais juste contre les siennes. Mais bien vite, mon moment magique fut stoppé par sa main enlevant le mienne de sur sa nuque.

- Bonne année, me dit-il avant de se lever.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je regardais ma porte qu'il avait franchie sans un regard envers moi. Je portais de nouveau ma main à ma bouche que je touchais du bout des doigts.

Je regardai ensuite l'heure et vis qu'il était déjà 3h23 du matin. Je m'extirpai alors du lit, n'étant plus fatigué et enfilai un bas de pyjama. Autant avec le chauffage, il faisait bien chaud, autant je ne voulais pas me faire voir par un voisin rentrant tardivement dans cette tenue, simple boxer délavé.

Une fois dans la cuisine, j'ouvris le frigidaire et me servis un verre de lait.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 21 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 22 (^-^), ou avant mais vous savez quoi faire.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	23. Chap 22

**Et bien pour ne pas changer, un grand MERCI à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 22 **_(Début janvier 2003)_

**POV** **Draco **

- Tu as tout ? Me demanda Harry

Je vérifiais dans ma poche que j'avais bien mes papiers et mon billet d'avion.

- Oui, j'ai tout.

- Tu ne peux pas rester avec nous ? Demanda Jamy.

Je le pris dans mes bras.

- Non… mais je te promets que je viendrais te voir.

Je vis des larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues et je m'empressai de les effacer de mon pouce. Je m'accroupis ensuite et le déposai au sol.

- Je t'aime Jamy et je serais de retour avant Pâque ! Dis-je avec une voix assurée.

- Promis ?

- Oui trésor !

Il me sauta au cou et me fit un énorme bisou. Je me relevai et regardai Kim.

- Tu m'appelleras hein ?

- Dès que j'y penserais, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Fait attention à toi là-bas !

Je m'écartai d'elle et arrivai enfin à Harry. J'allais le serrer dans mes bras mais il me présenta sa main.

- Bonne chance !

Je fixai sa main et après un temps indéterminé, je la lui serrai. Je ne savais pas si s'était moi ou lui, mais l'un de nous tremblait.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse ! Me dit-il d'une voix froide.

- Aucune chance, dis-je aussi froidement que lui.

Je regardais ensuite encore une fois mon fils et Kim, et je me demandais une fois de plus si je faisais le bon choix.

_- Les passagers pour le vol 4567 à destination de Los Angeles sont appelés pour l'embarquement._

- Je vais y aller, dis-je. Je vous appelle quand j'arrive !

N'aimant pas les au-revoir, je leur tournais le dos. J'eus de la chance à la porte d'embarquement car il n'y avait personne et après quelques minutes, j'étais enfin à bord. Je ne mentirais pas si je disais que j'étais terrorisé à l'idée d'être en avion mais j'étais un homme et mes peurs étaient infondées. J'avais plus de chance de mourir en voiture ou même à pied qu'en avion.

- Draco ?

Je me tournais vers cette voix et vis que Carol se tenait devant moi.

- Carol… tu fais parti de ce vol ?

- Oui… et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai décroché un emploi à LA.

- Tu es seul ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

Elle me lança un drôle de regard.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je trouve juste ça incompréhensible que tu quittes la seule famille que tu as pour un boulot à LA !

Elle me laissa sur cette vérité. Jamy m'avait redonné l'envie de sourire et de laisser les autres prendre part à ma vie et je partais comme ça… je me levai et courus tant bien que mal vers la sortie. A peine fus-je arrivé que l'hôtesse refermait la porte.

- Attendez, je dois sortir de cet avion.

- Impossible Monsieur… veuillez retourner vous assoir.

- Je vous dis que je dois sortir, dis-je très fermement.

- Si vous ne prenez pas place monsieur, je vais être obligé d'appeler la sécurité !

**POV** **Harry**

Je le vis passer les portes qui menaient à l'embarquement et sans même m'en rendre compte, Kim me serra contre elle.

- Je suis désolée Harry

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

- Parce que tu l'aimes !

Je fondis en larmes devant cette vérité si cruelle. Je souffrais de le voir partir, de l'aimer mais aussi d'avoir inévitablement créé tout ça.

Si je n'avais pas obéis à Voldemort, je serais mort, sous terre paisible, loin de cette sensation de perte qui me paraissait inconsolable.

Kim me tira vers la sortie en tenant par la main mon fils et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. J'avais beau essayer de me reprendre pour Jamy qui pleurait tout autant que moi, je n'y arrivais pas.

Comment le pouvais-je d'ailleurs en voyant l'homme que j'aime partir sans se retourner vers moi ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Jamy était parti avec Kim à Central Park, me laissant ainsi dans ma peine un petit moment.

Son odeur m'emplissait de partout et j'enviais la future personne qui partagerait son cœur et sa vie. J'avais déjà le bonheur d'avoir Jamy à mes côtés, je ne pouvais certainement pas non plus avoir la personne qui avait ravi mon cœur avec tout ce que j'avais fait.

Si on y réfléchissait bien, mes parents étaient morts par ma faute, ainsi que Cédric et Sirius. Sans parler de toutes les personnes chères à mon cœur tombées pendant la bataille finale. Je n'avais que ce que je méritais.

En fait, j'avais donné la vie à mon fils mais voilà, c'était tout. Le seul bonheur auquel j'avais le droit.

Si seulement tout avait été différent, pensai-je avant de m'endormir.

**POV** **Draco**

Je donnai l'adresse au chauffeur et m'appuyai un peu plus sur le siège. Deux heures à être interrogé sur une possible bombe dans mes bagages, deux heures à leur expliquer que j'avais juste changé d'avis ! Il avait fallu qu'il fouille l'avion et la soute pour qu'il me relâche. Maintenant, j'avais hâte de serrer mon fils contre moi. Même si pour lui je n'étais que son parrain, pour moi il était mon fils, le fruit de ma chair, de mon sang. Je ne pouvais pas dire fruit d'un amour car cela n'était pas le cas…

- 24$57 !

- Gardez la monnaie, dis-je en tendant un billet de 50$, trop impatient de retrouver Jamy.

N'ayant pas ma valise, car sinon, j'aurais encore dû attendre longtemps, je courus vers la maison. Un fois à l'intérieur, je me ruai vers la cuisine, endroit où l'on se trouvait le plus souvent mais il n'y avait personne. Je me dirigeais donc vers le salon mais aucune trace de Jamy, Harry ou même Kim. Où étaient-ils ?

- Jamy ? Harry ?

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage et je m'apprêtais à accueillir mon fils courant vers moi mais ce fut un Harry les cheveux défaits et les yeux rougis qui arriva en haut des escaliers.

- Draco ?

- Lui-même, dis-je heureux d'être là.

Il se mit à courir et me sauta littéralement dessus. J'en tombais à la renverse et ma tête cogna contre le sol en parquet ciré.

- Merci d'être revenu, me dit-il en plaçant sa tête dans mon cou.

- J'ai pas pu quitter Jamy, dis-je en le repoussant.

Il se releva en vitesse et tout en évitant mon regard, il me dit :

- Il est avec Kim à Central Park.

- Super, je vais les rejoindre !

J'étais près de la porte quand une chose me frappa.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?

-Heu…

Il fit une pause puis reprit :

- J'ai croisé John à…

-Viens, ça te changera les idées, le coupai-je en lui prenant la main pour le tirer vers moi.

Il devait vraiment être mal pour être dans cet état. En même temps, aimer une personne si longtemps et découvrir que cette dernière vous trompe, cela ne devait pas être très gai.

- Tu as raison, me dit-il en serrant ma main.

Main qu'il ne lâcha qu'une fois dans la voiture.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 22 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 23 (^-^), ou avant mais vous savez quoi faire.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	24. Chap 23

**Je pense à raison que vous aller me lancer des tomates et/ou me brûler sur un bûcher à la fin de ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture. (^-^)**

**Chapitre 23** _(Un mois et quelques après le retour de Draco de l'aéroport, le 14 février 2003)_

**POV** **Harry**

Comment j'avais pu me laisser entrainer là-dedans ?

- Draco et si tu invitais Harry pour danser ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi en posant son verre à moitié vide, ou l'inverse.

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Je jetais un regard vers Kim qui me faisait un grand sourire. Elle était gentille mais son aide devenait de plus en plus lourde. Jamais Draco ne pourrait un jour me rendre mes sentiments… avec ce que je lui avais fait, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas.

- Alors, s'impatienta Draco.

- Ok, dis-je en vidant ma bouteille de bière.

Je lui pris la main et nous dirigeais vers la foule où les _Black Eyed Peas_ enflammaient la piste. Sans attendre, je me mis à bouger en rythme de la musique que passait le DJ. Mais cela fut une très mauvaise idée d'être venu danser avec Draco car il bougeait d'une manière tout à fait normale pour les autres mais pour moi, le voir comme ça, se déhanchant et levant ses bras au grès de ses envies me faisait réagir à un endroit où il ne valait mieux pas en cet instant.

J'allais repartir quand le DJ parla :

- Maintenant, un slow tout en douceur…

Je soufflai de soulagement et pris le chemin vers notre table où Kim devait nous attendre quand une main prit la mienne. Je me retournais et sans même dire quoi que se soit, Draco avait ses bras enlacés à mon cou.

- Juste un Harry, juste un !

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ne souhaitant pas stopper cette danse même en cas de catastrophe naturelle, je plaçais mes mains sur ses hanches avec fébrilité.

- Tu sais, entendis-je dans le creux de mon oreille…

- Quoi, murmurai-je.

Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il m'entende avec le bruit autour.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

- A oui, dis-je près de son oreille.

- Quand Kim boit, elle parle trop…

Je me figeai, arrêtant de danser, car l'air de rien, cette révélation était aussi puissante qu'une tornade.

- Et elle me confie beaucoup de choses…

Je ne savais pas si c'était moi ou quoi que se soit d'autre mais sa dernière parole avait était dite comme une caresse.

- Regard-moi Harry…

Je fermai les yeux et prenant tout mon courage d'ancien Gryffondor, je me détachai de lui. Une fois à bonne distance, j'ouvris les yeux en priant pour que son rejet ne soit pas trop dur à encaisser.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti à mon retour ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Hein, dis-je perdu par cette question.

- Quand je suis revenu de l'aéroport en janvier, tu m'as dit que tu étais dans cet état à cause de John…

- Oh…

- Depuis combien de temps ?

Je savais ce qu'il me demandait par là, mais étais-je assez fou pour lui répondre.

- Depuis combien de temps m'aimes-tu ? Insista-t-il.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, dis-je suppliant, je te le jure Draco… j'ai rien pu faire… c'est venu comme ça…

- Depuis quand !

Je secouai ma tête et fis un geste pour partir d'ici mais il me retint par le bras.

- Réponds !

- Depuis le mois d'aout… j'ai ressenti une différence au mois d'aout, dis-je en partant vers notre table.

Quand je fus arrivé, je pris, en lançant un regard noir à Kim, ma veste et marchai ensuite vers la sortie.

Tout devait bien avoir une fin… alors autant être ramené sur terre maintenant. En plus la date était vraiment bien choisie ! La fête des amoureux ! Ca oui, ce soir avait été ma fête…

Après avoir bousculé une dizaine de personnes, avoir avalé plusieurs fumées toxiques pour ma santé, j'arrivais sur le trottoir. Je me dépêchais de faire venir un taxi en sifflant. Deux secondes à peine d'attente pour en avoir un disponible devant moi. Vive New York !

Je montais à l'intérieur rapidement mais quand je voulus refermer la porte, Draco pénétra aussi dans la voiture en me poussant. Il lança notre adresse et le chauffeur fit son boulot : nous conduire chez moi.

- C'est pas très poli de partir sans répondre et sans dire au revoir.

- J'ai répondu, dis-je en regardant par la vitre les buildings défiler.

- En effet…

Plus rien ne fut dit et j'aurais aimé le contraire. J'aurais cent fois mieux préféré qu'il me crie dessus comme par exemple que je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer, que je le dégoutais et tout un tas d'autres choses, mais son silence était pire que tout.

**POV** **Draco**

Dès que le chauffeur s'était arrêté, il avait sauté hors du taxi. Je réglai la note et pris tout mon temps pour rentrer. Même si j'avais beaucoup réfléchi depuis un mois, je n'étais toujours pas sûr de ce que je comptais faire. Kim m'avait beaucoup rassurée mais je ne lui avais pas dit exactement la vérité.

Je lui avais confié que j'avais été violé mais pas que l'un d'eux était Harry. Mais elle m'avait aidé à faire le point sur ce que je ressentais et quand cela avait été clair, j'avais eu un choc en me rendant compte que j'aimais Harry. Certainement pas comme lui, pas aussi fort mais je l'aimais plus qu'un ami… et selon Kim, je l'aimais comme un amant, un compagnon.

Et ce soir, j'aurais dû lui dire, j'aurais du pouvoir l'embrasser après « sa déclaration » mais ce satané lion avait fuit devant le serpent que j'étais. Certes j'avais peut être mal lancé les choses mais j'avais besoin d'entendre la confirmation de ses sentiments de sa bouche avant de me jeter dans cette nouvelle relation.

Je retirais ma veste une fois à l'intérieur et enlevais mes chaussures. Jamy avait été confié à la mère de Kim pour nous permettre de rentrer tard sans le réveiller. Je montais les marches et plus elles diminuaient, plus une boule d'anticipation mais aussi d'excitation prenait place dans mon ventre. Une fois à l'étage, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

Je me déshabillais complètement et soufflais. Je pris ensuite la direction de la salle de bain pour me laver. J'avais transpiré à danser jusqu'à épuisement et puis, pour ce que je prévoyais de faire, un petit nettoyage s'imposait.

Nettoyage qui fut problématique tellement j'avais les nerfs. Je voulus abandonner des dizaines de fois et couper l'eau. Je me sentais tellement honteux de laver cette partie de mon corps que j'aurais souhaité être une femme pour la simplicité à se laver avant l'acte. Pas de sensation étrange à l'intérieur de soi, pas de sueur froide en espérant ne rien laisser… ne pas se sentir sale à l'idée de se préparer…

Mais bon, je ne pouvais décemment pas me présenter à lui comme ça. J'étais une personne à cheval sur la propreté et ne pas me laver avant aurait été impensable.

Une fois complètement lavé, je sortis de la douche et me séchai. Devrais-je aller le voir nu ? Non, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je ne savais même pas si je serais assez fort pour aller jusqu'au bout. J'allais enfiler un boxer… oui voilà !

- Salazar, donne-moi la force, murmurai-je.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 23 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 24 **(le plus long chapitre avec le 27), **ou avant mais vous savez quoi faire, mais à ce stade faut péter le compteur de review (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	25. Chap 24

**Ce chapitre arrive seulement aujourd'hui parce que je vous ai oublié hier. Je de vais relire 3 correction, publier un chapitre qui était attentu depuis six mois et puis, la fatigue et le manque de temps pour répondre à reviews. Bref, je**** pense que vous êtes impatient de lire, alors je ne dirais plus rien à part « Bonne lecture » (^-^)**

**Chapitre 24**_(Se passe au même moment que dans le chapitre 23, le 14 février 2003)_

**POV** **Harry**

A peine avais-je franchi le seuil de ma chambre que je m'étais déshabillé entièrement et m'étais glissé sous ma couette bien chaude. J'en voulais à Kim d'avoir parlé, je lui en voulais d'avoir gâché mon petit monde. Il n'était pas parfait mais Jamy et Draco étaient à mes côtés et cela était le plus important. Et là, j'allais en perdre un alors que je ne voulais en perdre aucun ! Peut être même qu'il allait m'enlever mon fils…

Quand j'entendis la douche fonctionner, je ne pus empêcher mon deuxième cerveau d'imaginer Draco, nu sous le jet d'eau. Et cette tâche quotidienne prenait vraiment l'image d'un acte des plus sensuelles. Mais je ne pouvais pas penser à lui comme ça…

Mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Je pus sentir mon sexe réagir positivement au flot d'images qui inondaient mon cerveau et je m'allongeais en essayant de faire passer mon début d'érection. Je serrais même les draps pour m'empêcher de me caresser intimement. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, j'avais du respect pour lui et me masturber en pensant à lui était un manque total de respect.

Je n'avais pas le droit de le faire. J'avais la sensation désagréable d'être un violeur en prison qui se masturbait en pensant à son méfait. Sauf qu'ici, je ne pensais pas au Draco victime mais au Draco qui m'avait séduit sans s'en rendre compte.

Avec tout ça, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que sa douche était finie. Peut être que cette constatation allait m'aider à débander.

**POV** **Draco**

J'étais devant sa porte et je me disais « Maintenant ou jamais ! ». Ma main était déjà posée sur la poignée mais je n'arrivais pas à faire le geste pour la tourner. D'ailleurs, j'avais de fortes chances pour qu'il dorme. Je portais mon autre main tremblante à mes lèvres, me souvenant vaguement de notre baiser de fin d'année. Je me souvenais encore de la question qui avait hantée mon esprit cette nuit là. Pourquoi j'avais souhaité qu'il aille plus loin, qu'il approfondisse notre échange alors que quelque heures plutôt avec Kim, j'avais souhaité tout le contraire.

Et j'avais la réponse ! Mon inconscient aimait déjà Harry… et si je remontais encore plus loin, il m'indiquait déjà mon envie en me faisant me sentir en sécurité dans ses bras le soir devant la télévision, en me réveillant d'un cauchemar et au petit matin suivant ces derniers. Et moi, je n'avais rien vu. Sans compter mes rêves dont j'étais persuadé ne pas vouloir qu'il se réalise alors que là, j'en mourrais d'envie.

Depuis mon retour de l'aéroport, j'avais même pu constater que certaines fois, je n'enviais pas Harry face à l'affection de Jamy mais bien l'inverse. J'aurais aimé être tenu comme ça, avec de l'amour dans le regard.

Ma vie était vraiment paradoxale. Harry avait été mon pire cauchemar pendant des années et là, il était ma seule volonté pour être heureux. Car je ne doutais pas qu'il pourrait me rendre heureux. Qui ne rêvait pas d'une vie paisible avec son fils et la personne aimée, dans un coin tranquille… avec un boulot des plus libres…

Moi j'en avais rêvé avant ce fameux soir où j'étais tombé sur Harry au club latino et mon rêve était presque accessible. Il ne me restait plus qu'a franchir le dernier pas et je l'aurais en main, le palpant et le goûtant jusqu'à la fin. Mais je devais ouvrir cette porte et l'affronter !

Soufflant un coup pour vider la pression, je tournais enfin la poignée. Sa chambre était baignée dans l'obscurité et sans perdre mon courage, j'avançais jusqu'à être près du lit, et plus précisément du côté où il n'y avait encore personne.

- Draco ?

- Chut, dis-je en plongeant sous la couette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je m'allongeais et cherchais sa main. Quand je l'eu trouvée, je la pris dans la mienne :

- Ca, dis-je en posant ladite main sur mon entrejambe.

Je l'entendis gémir mais il ne bougea pas.

- Ne me fait pas te le demander Harry, je n'en aurais pas la force, dis-je tout bas.

Je pus entendre le bruit des draps et bientôt sa tête fut au dessus de la mienne.

- Est-ce que… enfin je veux dire…

Je posais mon doigt sur sa bouche et pour la première fois de ma vie, je fis les premiers pas vers un baiser. Je ne fis qu'effleurer ses lèvres mais ce fut certainement assez car sa bouche picora la mienne.

Je pouvais sentir que la main sur mon sexe ne donnait aucune pression et pour moi, cela voulait dire qu'il ne me voulait pas uniquement pour le sexe.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il au creux de mon oreille où il commença à mordiller mon lobe.

J'étais tellement perdu dans les sensations que je n'arrivais pas à répondre.

**POV** **Harry**

M'étais-je endormi ? Je ne pensais pas car dans mes rêves, Draco était tout autant entreprenant que moi mais là, il subissait mais ne répondait pas. Je déposais un dernier baiser léger sur sa bouche et comme je l'avais tant voulu, cette dernière passa sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire, pour finir sur la peau fine de son cou et atteindre son oreille.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je doucement pour ne pas gâcher ce moment.

J'avais envie en cet instant qu'il me dise « Parce que je t'aime » mais je ne pensais pas être aussi chanceux.

Me sentant mal à l'aise de part la position de ma main, je la remontais non sans profiter de toucher de la pulpe de mes doigts son torse. Je pus sentir son ventre monter descendre rapidement et je me demandais s'il ne voulait pas stopper tout. J'avais bien compris sa demande mais était-il prêt pour aller aussi loin ?

- Es-tu sûr de toi ? Murmurai-je en repartant vers sa bouche.

Je pus le voir ses yeux à demi clos, la bouche entrouverte. Sans savoir me retenir, je fondis dessus et passai ma langue dans cet antre si alléchant. Je fus heureux quand je sentis son muscle tremblant venir timidement se mêler au mien.

Tout en parcourant le plus de centimètres de cette bouche qui m'avait tant attirée, je déposais ma main sur sa joue où j'entrepris de la caresser du pouce.

Plus le temps passait, et plus il répondait franchement à mon baiser. Du timide nous étions passés à passionné sans même reprendre une respiration. Chose que je dus faire bien malgré moi. Je m'écartai alors de lui et vis qu'il me regardait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Étant soutenu par ma main gauche pour ne pas l'écraser et caressant toujours sa joue de ma main droite, j'avais un peu de mal à rester de marbre devant ce regard si éblouissant.

- Encore, murmura-t-il.

Je fis un sourire des plus heureux et accédai à sa demande. Nos bouches se heurtèrent avec violence et ce fut sa langue qui vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Je pus sentir qu'il m'attirait à lui en poussant sur ma nuque. Sans penser une seule seconde à autre chose qu'à cette langue si fouineuse, je m'allongeais sur lui et pris son visage en coupe.

Son corps se raidi et ayant peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, je me redressais aussi vite.

- Tu es nu ?

Je baissais le regard et vis qu'effectivement j'étais nu.

- Hum, dis-je piteux.

Me sentant tout à coup des plus mal à l'aise, je me posais à côté de lui en replaçant le drap.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aller venir, dis-je pour m'expliquer.

- Pardon… je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout, me dit-il en posant sa main sur ses yeux.

Que devais-je faire ? Enfiler un sous-vêtement ou bien attendre un signe de sa part ? Et putain de merdre, en plus d'être nu, je pouvais me rendre compte que mon sexe était déjà à moitié en érection. Cela avait dû lui faire un sacré choc en sentant mon sexe durci contre sa cuisse.

- Retire-le…

Hein ? Ce pouvait-il que notre baiser l'ait à ce point chamboulé qu'il me demande d'enlever un boxer que je n'avais plus ?

- Fait le maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis Harry.

Je me tournais vers lui pour essayer de comprendre quand mon regard fut attiré par un élastique noir sortant un peu du drap. Me demandait-il de lui enlever le sien ?

- Heu… tu parles de ton boxer ? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Rien qu'à l'idée de le voir nu, mon sexe durci encore plus. Je déglutis et me tortillai un peu car je me sentais mal de fantasmer ainsi sur lui alors qu'il était tout près de moi.

- Oui…

Ce fut dit si bas que j'avais eu de la chance de l'entendre. Mais il fallait aussi avouer qu'à part le bruit de nos respirations, il n'y en avait aucun autre.

Mon cœur recommença à battre frénétiquement alors que je me penchais au-dessus de lui. J'enlevai sa main qui me cachait ses yeux et vis qu'il y avait des traces de larmes. Je les effaçai à l'aide de mes pouces et posai mon front contre le sien.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir Draco… j'ai envie de toi comme je n'ai jamais eu envie de personne… mais je peux attendre que tu sois prêt… que tu réfléchisses à la question…

- J'ai déjà longuement réfléchis, me dit-il en relevant sa tête et en venant déposer sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je gémis de plaisir et passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur. Je pus discerner un faible sourire et après quelques secondes d'attende, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour me laisser le passage. Je fus heureux d'entendre un bruit qui ressemblait à un gémissement sortir de sa bouche.

Pendant que nos langues se livraient bataille que nul ne gagnait, je fis descendre ma main droite sur ses pectoraux. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, je passai chaque centimètre au crible et arrivant sur ces pointes durcies, j'y passai le pouce. Sa main derrière ma tête se resserra dans mes cheveux et je ne pus que laisser un petit sourire poindre le bout de son nez.

Ne pensant pas que j'arriverais à tenir une éternité dans cette état d'excitation qui était de mon côté pratiquement à son comble, je passais sur son ventre plat où se dessinaient de parfait abdominaux. Je me demandai tout à coup comment il pouvait en avoir des aussi bien dessinés mais balayai cette question pour plus tard.

**POV** **Draco**

Je pouvais sentir son sexe durci contre ma peau, je pouvais aussi suivre tout le chemin qu'il parcourait sur mon torse et cette attente était grisante. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. Et ce baiser qui n'en finissait pas, coupant toutes connexions rationnelles de mon cerveau. J'étais dans un monde inconnu, un monde de nouvelles sensations.

Celle de sentir cette langue chaude et humide contre la mienne, celle de pouvoir toucher ses cheveux si doux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ravager sa bouche, voulant me l'accaparer, la faire mienne.

Mais tout partit en fumée quand je sentis un doigt glisser sous l'élastique de mon boxer. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je quittais cette bouche si délicieuse et ancrais mon regard au sien qui me dévorait. Je ne savais pas si c'était mon imagination ou si j'avais raison mais ses yeux me demandaient la permission d'aller plus loin.

J'avais besoin de ça, besoin qu'il… qu'il me fasse… l'amour. Merlin que j'avais du mal à ne serait-ce que penser la chose. Je devais le faire ce soir ou sinon, je ne pensais pas avoir de nouveau le courage avant des lustres. J'avais l'étrange sentiment que le faire cette nuit, effacerait cette fois là au manoir.

Ne sachant pas si j'aurais la voix pour donner ma réponse, je fermais les yeux et hochais la tête en un signe affirmatif. Sa bouche se posa rapidement sur la mienne et quelques secondes plus tard, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon bas ventre.

Je plaçais mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps et serrais le drap pour éviter de le stopper dans son mouvement. Je pus ressentir sa bouche de poser sous mon nombril et la seconde suivante, le tissu de mon sous-vêtement descendait, effleurant ma peau.

Je fermai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre. Je me sentais tout à coup très mal à l'aise, comme si j'étais au milieu d'une foule compacte. J'avais envie de crier de tout arrêter mais je devais passer à autre chose, laisser mon passé derrière moi et continuer ce soir en était la clé !

Mon boxer était maintenant à hauteur de mes mollets et la sensation de l'air sur mon sexe, pas du tout en érection, ne me donnait aucune satisfaction. Je voulais tout à coup enfiler tout les sous-vêtements de la terre et plus si possible, et surtout ôter de sa vue mon membre, mon intimité.

- Tu veux que j'arrête, entendis-je.

- Non… non !

J'avais répondu en lâchant un sanglot mais comme s'il s'avait que le moment devait être passé, il continua à descendre mon sous-vêtement. J'étais désormais nu et je devais bien l'avouer, j'avais atrocement mal aux lèvres. Je les avais tellement mordue que j'avais certainement dû m'ouvrir. D'ailleurs, j'avais un petit goût métallique sur le bout de la langue.

En pensant à ma langue, je sentais la sienne remonter sur ma jambe gauche et la sentir me fit frissonner. Jamais personne n'avait démontré autant de douceur envers moi et sa bouche qui me caressait désormais le bas de la cuisse m'inondait de tendresse.

- N'hésite pas à me stopper si tu veux, murmura-t-il.

La seconde suivante, je pus très clairement sentir sa langue humide et chaude laper mon sexe qui était encore inactif. Si Harry continuait comme ça, il ne le resterait plus longtemps.

**POV** **Harry**

Je n'avais pas pu résister quand en remontant, j'avais vu son sexe sans réaction. Alors, j'avais eu l'idée de lui faire prendre du plaisir sans trop le brusquer.

Je soufflai alors, amenai ma bouche près de son membre et telle une glace, je sortis ma langue et la passai dessus. Étrangement je n'avais jamais entrepris ce geste sur un sexe sans érection mais il fallait un début à tout et d'après ce que j'avais compris au cours des derniers mois, c'était un vrai début pour lui.

Tandis que je repassais encore et encore ma langue sur son membre qui prenait peu à peu du volume, je pouvais entendre des petits bruits tout à fait excitants. Mon sexe en devenait même douloureux, n'ayant pas vraiment eu de quoi se contenter depuis John à part quelques incidents de nuit.

- Harry…

Je relevais ma tête et je le vis, relevé sur ses bras, le regard fou.

- Tu… tu…, bégaya-t-il

Il était rouge et j'espérais que cela soit dû au plaisir que j'avais commencé à lui procurer.

- Merlin, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Tout en ancrant mon regard dans le sien, je redirigeais ma bouche vers son sexe qui était en meilleur état. Une fois à quelques centimètres, je soufflais dessus pour faire monter la pression.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière coupant ainsi le contact avec ses yeux et bougea des hanches d'une manière tellement indécente que sans cérémonie, je pris son sexe, qui désormais affichait une belle érection, en bouche. Il n'avait rien à m'envier de ce côté-là… il devait au moins faire dix sept bons centimètres. Il gémit et fort du plaisir qu'il ressentait grâce à moi, je commençais à aspirer tout en montant et descendant le long de sa hampe dressée.

Le plus déroutant c'était qu'avec John, je n'avais pas réellement aimé le prendre en bouche, trouvant ce geste sale mais avec lui, je prenais plaisir à le faire, je me sentais heureux de sentir son gland à l'intérieur de ma bouche, de sentir ce petit goût salé dû au liquide qui échappait à son sexe. Et cette odeur de propre, certainement le parfum de son gel douche, qui enivrait mes sens.

Quand il commença à dire trop de choses incohérentes, j'appliquais un mouvement rapide de ma main sur la base de son sexe que je ne pouvais pas prendre en bouche et m'acharnais sur cette hampe des plus savoureuses. Je léchais, suçais et mordillais parfois cette peau veinée et gorgée de sang en faisant des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides.

**POV** **Draco**

Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense, d'aussi bon. Je redressais ma tête et vis avec un plaisir insoupçonné cette bouche voyager sur mon sexe. Le voir était encore plus jouissif ! Et ce regard qui avait accroché le mien, que Merlin et Salazar me viennent en aide !

Harry me retira de sa bouche, se lécha les lèvres et lapa la petite goutte que je pouvais apercevoir sortir de mon gland rougit. Il appuya même la pointe de sa langue sur la petite fente que je ne savais pas si sensible.

- Joui pour moi Draco

Il enfourna à nouveau mon sexe en bouche et creusa ses joues. Je me sentais aspiré, happé et léché. Et cette sensation d'humidité et de chaleur….

Je sentais monter en moi cette chose rarement ressentie et quand il prit en main mes bourses, je me sentis partir et me vidai dans cette bouche si talentueuse. Je me laissais ensuite retomber sur le matelas, tout pantelant.

J'avais joui… de plaisir avec une autre personne… j'avais surmonté mes peurs.

Je pouvais sentir qu'Harry léchait encore mon sexe et après quelques secondes, sa bouche parcourut mes abdominaux pour arriver à mes pectoraux. Il passa sa langue sur mes tétons plus que durci et après un temps qui me parut interminable, sa bouche fut contre la mienne. Je me sentais lessivé et j'arrivais à peine à lui rendre son baiser avec autant d'ardeur que lui.

Et le fait de savoir que mon sexe avait été là quelques instant plutôt ne me dérangeait même pas, tellement j'étais fatigué.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Même si je dormais, car cela j'en étais certain, je pouvais très clairement sentir qu'une main parcourait mon dos en de tendres et douces caresses. Voulant me réveiller, je bougeais et après quelques minutes, je réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Je tombais immédiatement sur deux émeraudes me fixant. Je pus sentir le rouge me monter aux joues. Je prenais conscience que j'étais nu, contre un homme tout aussi nu.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Je hochais la tête et me blottis de nouveau dans ses bras. Cela me paraissait tellement habituel à la seule différence que nous étions nu, pas comme les autres fois.

- Je t'aime Draco… je voulais seulement te le dire, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Cela me fit frissonner des pieds à la tête et il ramena la couette sur nous. Je fermais les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser son regard parce que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, je ne voulais pas lui répondre. C'était encore trop tôt pour moi, tout allait beaucoup trop vite.

**POV** **Harry**

Je me sentais plus léger, plus libre. J'avais enfin avoué mes sentiments directement. Je ne lui en voulais même pas de me laisser dans le silence… j'étais bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait éprouver la même chose pour moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un petit baiser sur sa tête. A ce moment là, il se redressa évitant de peu de m'assommer. Sans rien y comprendre, il sortit à tout vitesse et du lit, et de ma chambre.

Avais-je était trop loin ? Regrettait-il ? Mon regard se posa là où il se trouvait il y avait encore quelques secondes. Sans pouvoir les en empêcher, des larmes commencèrent à couler.

Alors c'était tout ? J'avais goûté au bonheur quelques instants et on me le reprenait aussi vite !

Je pris son oreiller et tout en le serrant contre moi et en respirant son odeur, je m'endormis le cœur en mille morceaux.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 24 est publié.**_

_**Je ne vous dis pas à demain pour le chapitre 25, parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de publier. Avec le bug de FF .net, je n'ai pas pu publier tout avant mon déménagement et maintenant, je vais être prise par plein d'autre choses. **_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	26. Chap 25

**Sans attendre, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 25 **_(A la suite du chapitre 24, plus précisément au matin)_

**POV Harry**

J'entendis un bruit au loin et le temps que je réalise de quoi il s'agissait, il s'arrêta. Ce fut bien quelques minutes plus tard que je me rendis compte que le bruit n'avait été autre que celui de la sonnerie de mon portable. Je me forçais donc à me réveiller et tout en papillonnant des yeux face à la clarté de ma chambre, je cherchais à tâtons ce maudit téléphone. Ne le trouvant pas sur ma table de nuit, je me souvenais que la veille au soir, je m'étais juste contenter de me déshabiller et qu'il devait certainement encore se trouver dans mon jeans.

Je me hissai le long de mon lit sur les genoux et arrivé au bord, je tendis ma main qui agrippa le tissu de mon pantalon. Je trouvai facilement mon portable où je pus voir que j'avais reçu un appel de Kim. Je me positionnais plus confortablement tout en enfilant mon sous-vêtement de la veille dans l'attente qu'elle décroche.

- Harry, enfin !

- Enfin ? Je dormais moi !

- Oui et bien, sache que ton fils est chez moi… ma mère à fait un malaise ce matin. Rien de grave mais voilà, Jamy squatte mon salon.

- Ok

- Le problème, c'est que j'ai rendez-vous dans moins d'une demi-heure, alors si tu pouvais venir le chercher…

- Je suis là dans cinq minutes !

- Ok, j'attends…

J'entendis son rire et elle raccrocha. Je terminai d'enfiler mon boxer et en fis de même avec mon jeans, pouvant me laver à mon retour.

Je descendis les escaliers tout en boutonnant ma chemise quand en passant devant la cuisine, je vis avec effroi un sac de voyage.

- Draco ? Appelai-je.

Je passais ma tête dans la pièce mais elle était vide. Je pointais mon regard sur le sac de voyage et tellement j'avais mal, je déplaçais ma main sur l'emplacement de mon cœur. Je déposais aussi mon front contre le bois du chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

Tout ce qui se passait était trop pour moi, je n'avais pas l'habitude de ressentir autant d'émotions en si peu de temps. Mon corps fut prit de tremblements dû à mes sanglots retenu et si je n'avais pas entendu la chasse d'eau fonctionner, j'aurais certainement passé plus de temps dans mon état. Je regardais à présent dans la direction des toilettes quand je vis Draco en sortir. Dès qu'il me vit, il se stoppa une fraction de seconde avant de venir vers moi.

- Tu pars ? Demandai-je ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot.

- Il serait préférable que je parte quelques temps, murmura-t-il.

Il baissa sa tête et ne voulant me donner plus en spectacle, je pris la direction de la porte du jardin pour aller chercher mon fils.

- Attends, cria-t-il alors que la porte était déjà ouverte.

Je me retournai et vis qu'il était tout près de moi.

- Écoute Harry… je ne dis pas non à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, seulement, cela va trop vite. Tu comprends ?

- Je peux y aller plus doucement, dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

- Je… je ne vais pas si loin, en fait, je vais chez Kim…

- Pour… pourquoi ? Demandai-je difficilement.

- Je veux… comment t'expliquer ?

Il commença à marcher de long en large devant moi et le voir faire ça, me donna mal à la tête.

- J'ai envie de vivre cette chose avec toi… même si cela parait improbable… mais j'ai envie de tout faire dans les règles…

Je marchai vers lui et mis mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Je peux essayer de te comprendre mais arrêtes de marcher ! Dis-je en souriant.

Il ferma ses yeux.

- Cette nuit j'ai vécu un truc encore jamais ressenti et je te le dois mais…

- Mais, dis-je tout bas.

- Je ne veux pas commencer à vivre comme un vrai couple… sous le même toit, dormant dans le même lit…

- On n'est pas obliger de dormir ensemble…

- Oui mais… je ne sais pas, je ressens le besoin de vivre des débuts inoubliables… comme tout le monde.

- Mais on n'est pas tout le monde, dis-je plus fort en m'éloignant.

- Je veux que tu me courtises, cria-t-il tout à coup.

- Hein ?

- Voilà, je cherchais le terme exact et je viens de le trouver ! Je veux que tu me courtises Harry… je veux me sentir désiré, voulu…

Un sourire fit son apparition sur mes lèvres. Je me plaçais juste à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Si ce n'est que cela, je te courtiserais, je te désirerais… tant que tu ne joues pas avec moi, dis-je d'une voix triste.

- Embrasse-moi, dit-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Ne pouvant refuser une telle demande, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je pouvais sentir qu'il tremblait et ne voulant pas le brusquer, je me contentais de bouger doucement contre sa bouche. Il me suivit et après un temps qui me paru trop long, il caressa de sa langue ma lèvre inférieur. J'entrouvris les lèvres, lui laissant le passage.

Nos langues s'entrelacèrent, se caressèrent, se battirent dans une douceur des plus enivrante.

Je le rapprochai de moi en l'agrippant par la taille et je fus heureux de sentir ses doigts jouer dans mes cheveux.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 25 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour l'avant dernier chapitre ou avant mais vous savez quoi faire pour cela. Je pense pouvoir trouver 2 min pour publier.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	27. Chap 26

**Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 26**_(Se passe un mois plus tard, à la mi-mars 2003)_

**POV** **Draco**

-… et le capitaine s'endormi l'esprit tranquille, un œil ouvert sur son or, terminai-je.

- C'est déjà fini ? Demanda mon fils d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui… dodo maintenant, dis-je en replaçant le livre sur la bibliothèque.

- Demain tu viendras parrain, hein ?

- Comme tous les jours, dis-je en venant lui faire sa bise du soir sur le front.

- Ok ! Bye, laissa-t-il échapper en me tournant le dos, prenant contre lui son doudou.

Je le regardais encore un peu, et quand je vis qu'il s'était endormi, je sortis sans faire de bruit de sa chambre. Je descendis ensuite à la cuisine où je vis Harry essuyer la vaisselle.

- Il dort ? Demanda-t-il en rangeant l'assiette sèche.

- Oui… il me fascinera toujours à s'endormir aussi vite !

Il rit et prit la casserole pour continuer sa tâche. Je pris un autre torchon et l'aidai en essuyant le reste des assiettes.

Quand nous eûmes fini, il m'invita à le suivre au salon. Malgré que nous sortions ensemble, je n'habitais plus ici depuis la saint-valentin et c'était notre petit rituel. Je venais souper avec eux, je lisais une histoire à Jamy, nous nous blottissions ensuite Harry et moi dans le canapé en regardant ce qu'il y avait à la télévision, puis je rentrai chez Kim.

Il s'installa dans le fond du divan et me tendit les bras pour que je l'y rejoigne. Je ne me fis pas prier et me plaçai entre ses jambes, lui tournant le dos.

- Alors, il y a quoi, dit-il en zappant tout en enlaçant nos doigts de sa main libre.

- Il me semble qu'il y a le film avec Ben Affleck sur la 52 ou le truc avec les deux femmes en cavale, dis-je en me laissant totalement aller contre lui.

- Ah oui ! Je voulais voir le film avec les femmes en cavale !

C'est ainsi que nous regardâmes « Thelma et Louise ».

Il me caressait le bras et moi, j'en faisais de même quand une scène bien trop proche de mon vécu arriva.

Il changea de chaine et me serra encore plus contre lui.

- Ca va ?

- Fais-moi oublier, dis-je en cherchant sa bouche.

Bouche que je trouvais sans difficulté. Je me positionnais mieux et me plaçais à califourchon sur lui, happant ses lèvres avec envie. Nous en avions fait du chemin depuis un mois mais nous n'avions plus était aussi loin que cette nuit là, nous contentant de simple baisers passionnés. Mais là, j'en voulais plus, je voulais au moins refaire ce que nous avions fait… je voulais oublier les souvenirs douloureux qui m'étaient revenu en voyant cette Thelma se faire pratiquement violer sur ce parking miteux.

- Draco… attend…

- Non, j'en ai envie, dis-je en reprenant sa bouche et en lui demandant l'accès avec ma langue.

- Non, attend… Draco

Il me repoussa et délicatement, m'enleva de lui. Il se leva ensuite et je pus voir qu'une petite bosse déformait son jeans. Comprenant qu'il m'avait repoussé pour éviter que je sente son désir, chose qu'il se faisait un devoir de faire à chaque fois inutilement car je m'en rendais qu'en même compte, je me levais et sans rien dire, je lui pris la main et nous dirigeais vers l'étage.

Il était temps que je prenne ma vie sexuelle en main, nom de Merlin ! Harry avait été très compréhensif envers moi, me laissant ma liberté, ne m'envahissant pas de gestes tendres ou trop appuyés, se frustrant la plupart du temps. Je pouvais même me souvenir de quelque fois où il était resté raide comme un piquet pendant mes baisers soudain très… provocants dans son cou.

J'allais changer ça cette nuit, j'allais lui… je me stoppais soudain, me rendant compte de mes pensées.

- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Harry la panique dans la voix.

Je repris mon chemin en serrant plus fortement sa main. Une fois dans sa chambre, je le tirais vers moi et lui donnais un baiser vertigineux. Je ne savais pas quel déclic j'avais eu entre la fin du repas et maintenant mais j'en étais sûr, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour.

Il me rendit mon baiser avec au moins autant de passion et d'envie que moi et j'en eus le cœur qui battait à cent mille à l'heure. Je pouvais le sentir dans mes tempes, ressentir plus fortement chaque pulsation.

- Drac…

Il était vraiment têtu !

Pourquoi vouloir stopper alors que nous étions bien partis. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et me collais complètement à lui. Je pus vraiment me rendre compte de son excitation et pour lui faire comprendre mon état d'esprit, je donnais un petit coup de hanche. Il faillit me mordre la langue et la seconde suivante, j'étais plaqué contre la porte. Il pressa son corps contre le mien et cela fut un vrai bonheur. J'étais acculé contre une porte, contre son corps et je ne ressentais aucune peur, aucune voix ne me criait de stopper.

Ne me reconnaissant pas, je le poussais et nous tombâmes sur le lit, moi au dessus de lui.

- Je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter, me dit-il en picorant mon cou.

- Je ne te le demanderais pas, dis-je en venant glisser ma langue sur la peau palpitante du creux de sa clavicule, visible de part le fait que son t-shirt était légèrement étiré.

- Je ne plaisante pas, me dit-il en se reculant et en frottant son visage.

- Mais moi non plus, dis-je en m'avançant vers lui tel un prédateur sur sa proie.

- Écoute Draco…

Je me stoppais, à moins de vingt centimètre de lui. Je le vis ouvrir et fermer sa bouche à plusieurs reprises. Il avait apparemment une certaine difficulté à me parler.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Demandai-je.

- Si, bien sûr que si, mon corps te veut tellement, me dit-il en venant prendre mon visage entre ses mains. Mais… il te veut beaucoup trop Draco… je ne pourrais pas me contenter de ce qu'on a fait l'autre fois, tu comprends ?

- Mais je veux plus… je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, murmurai-je avant de lui ravir sa bouche pensant avoir gagné cette bataille, mais il me repoussa doucement.

- Je ne sais pas comment le dire alors ne le prend pas mal, ok ?

Le sentant mal, je m'assis au bord du lit et tournai mon visage vers lui.

- Je t'écoute…

**POV Harry**

Comment lui dire sans créer une dispute ? Mais j'avais raison et je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter sans être agressif envers lui car depuis un mois, je vivais frustré du matin au soir ! Déjà là, je pouvais avoir la désagréable sensation que mon sexe, emprisonné dans mes vêtements, ne demandait qu'à sortir et se vider…

... Sous une douche froide, petit rituel effectué dès le départ de mon petit ami qui n'en savait rien. Et mon sexe n'allait plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

- Promets-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir, dis-je en fixant mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu as ma promesse !

- Très bien… heu, et bien, dis-je en me triturant les mains, comment veux-tu que je te fasse l'amour Draco alors que tu n'es même pas capable de me toucher… ou bien de me laisser te toucher depuis un mois ?

Au lieu de la colère que j'avais prévue, il se rua sur moi si vivement qu'il m'en fit tomber à la renverse sur les oreillers.

- Tu veux que je te touche, me dit-il avant de prendre mes lèvres sauvagement.

Que faisait-il ? La question ne se posa plus très longtemps quand je pus percevoir sa main se poser sur mon entrejambe plus que prête à aller plus loin. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise et accentuais la pression en remontant mon bassin. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas été touché comme ça ? Bien trop à mon goût !

Une chaleur bien connue commença à se répandre dans mon ventre, des frissons commencèrent à circuler dans mon corps et j'en suçai sa langue tellement s'était bon.

- Dois-je encore te prouver ce que je veux de toi, me dit-il en stoppant notre baiser et en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou où je pus entendre sa respiration rapide.

- Je suis convaincu, dis-je.

D'un habile coup de rein, j'inversais nos positions.

- Dernière chance, dis-je en déboutonnant sa chemise.

- Aimes moi, laissa-t-il sortir dans un souffle.

- Je le fais déjà depuis longtemps, répondis-je en passant le tissu sur ces épaules.

Je me sentis tirer en avant et sa bouche rencontra la mienne de nouveau. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent avec violence et je m'éloignais de lui. Il me regarda avec une petite moue d'excuse et s'approcha plus doucement de moi. Sa bouche fut comme une caresse sur la mienne et même s'il ne m'avait jamais dit m'aimer, ce baiser me le disait clairement ce soir.

Mes mains quittèrent ses épaules et allèrent se poser sur ses joues. Je me fis le plus délicat possible, voulant ressembler à une plume contre ses dernières et ses lèvres.

Il suça ma lèvre inférieure et j'en fis de même. Je me sentais monter au ciel, comme dans un monde à part, ailleurs.

J'inclinais un peut ma tête pour approfondir enfin l'échange. Ma langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour aller rencontrer la sienne. Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette douceur humide et chaude. Elle était juste comme il fallait… ni trop rugueuse, ni trop lisse. Juste parfaite.

Et elle me rendait fou en cet instant. Et autre chose allait me rendre encore plus fou que je ne l'étais. Une main venait à nouveau d'effleurer le tissu qui recouvrai ou plutôt, faisait barrière à mon sexe et cela me fit frémir de plaisir.

**POV** **Draco**

Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'il me prenait mais je n'en fis pas cas. Je voulais être là où j'étais, avec lui, dans ce lit et cela serait encore mieux si nous étions nus !

Tremblant, je remontais mon doigt sur le bouton d'ouverture de son jeans et tout en continuant d'échanger un baiser ravageur et intense, je le défis. Je pus très clairement sentir le petit gémissement qu'il émit et devant reprendre ma respiration, je me détachais à regret de ses lèvres devenues rouges et gonflées dû à mon traitement. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une telle intensité que j'en restais ébahi. Ils étaient en cet instant plus beaux que jamais, d'un vert pétillant avec un je ne sais quoi en plus.

Mais trop tôt à mon goût, il s'écarta de moi et se mit sur ces genoux. Ne voulant pas qu'il change d'avis, après tout, si quelqu'un devait le faire, c'était moi, je me mis face à lui et toujours avec cette certitude, je soulevais délicatement le bas de son t-shirt. Je pus entendre que sa respiration avait stoppé et tout en douceur, je remontais le tissu contre cette partie musclée mais pas trop de cet homme qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis un mois comme jamais je n'aurais cru possible.

Quand j'eus passé le bout de tissu par-dessus sa tête, à peine Harry était-il libéré, qu'il fondit sur ma bouche et me serra contre lui. Être torse nu tout les deux ne me paraissait pas anormal et cela me fit de nouveau penser que j'avais vraiment choisi le bon moment, que j'étais prêt pour lui et une petite partie de moi regrettait d'être parti de ses bras cette nuit là, le jour de la saint-valentin, car j'avais perdu du temps, temps de bonheur comme en cet instant.

Tout en mêlant nos langues, je balançais le haut que je venais d'enlever d'un geste de la main et je repris ma tâche de déboutonner son bas. Je fus ravi de sentir que ses mains essayaient aussi de défaire le mien. Nous étions affamés l'un de l'autre et quand je réussis à défaire ce bouton récalcitrant, je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire pour lui enlever son jeans. Je quittai donc sa bouche et repris de l'air. Nous étions sur nos genoux et Harry dû sentir mon interrogation car il se leva et sans jamais quitter mon regard, il enleva son jeans, dévoilant un boxer gris déformé par une bosse assez conséquente. Il me tendit ensuite sa main une fois le tissu au sol, tout en envoyant balader le jeans d'un coup de jambe habile, et je le rejoignis. Il caressa ma joue avec tellement de douceur comparé à avant que j'en perdis pied un instant. Mon souffle s'arrêta et mon cœur augmenta ses battements.

Il joignit nos bouches avec de simples effleurements et après quelques secondes ou même minutes, le temps ayant disparu, il s'accroupit et termina de m'enlever mon pantalon. Tout le long du processus, il garda ses yeux si verts dans les miens et quand j'eus levé chaque jambe pour faire passer le tissu et qu'il eut balancé mon pantalon pour qu'il rejoigne le sien, il remonta ses mains sur ma peau le long de mes jambes en une douce caresse.

Arrivé à la cuisse, il joignit sa bouche et la sentir à cet endroit me fit durcir encore plus que je ne l'étais. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de mon sexe, il posa ses lèvres sur la bosse qui déformait aussi mon sous-vêtement et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur ses cheveux si doux.

Je sentis tout à coup ses doigts passer sous l'élastique et d'un hochement de tête et d'une caresse dans ses cheveux, il commença à descendre mon boxer. Dire que je n'étais pas nerveux aurait été un mensonge car l'air de rien, la nuit de la Saint-Valentin, j'avais quelques verres d'alcool dans le nez, là, non !

**POV Harry**

Je l'avais vu une fois il y avait un mois et je ne croyais pas en ma chance ce soir. Il se laissait déshabiller, me laissant dévoiler sa hampe dure et tendue vers moi, me laissant effleurer sa peau au passage de ma bouche, sur ses cuisses, ses genoux et ses chevilles.

Quand son boxer ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, je me relevais et tout en le regardant dans les yeux, je dirigeais _ses_ mains vers mon sous-vêtement. Je pus très clairement sentir qu'il tremblait mais après un moment d'hésitation, le tissu glissa le long de mes cuisses. Je le vis s'accroupir et me lever chaque jambe pour faire passer mon sous-vêtement. Il n'osa pas regarder mon sexe et cette couleur rouge qui ornait ses joues en cet instant me rappelait bien trop que cette nuit allait être sa première fois, hormis ces viols. Je serrais ma mâchoire à ce souvenir mais le souffle qui se fit ressentir contre mon sexe au meilleur de sa forme me fit revenir à la réalité.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur mon aine et se releva. Je pus sentir son sexe frôler plusieurs fois ma peau et sans attendre, je le rapprochais de moi et profitais de cette sensation de deux corps nus enfin réunis. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et il fit la même chose.

Je commençais à picorer ce dernier partout où j'avais accès et il en faisait de même avec mon épaule. J'étais heureux qu'il participe, qu'il me prouve qu'il m'aimait de par ses gestes … et cela me suffisait pour le moment.

La chaleur montant rapidement et ne pouvant m'empêcher de rechercher la friction tant bienfaitrice contre mon sexe, et oubliant tout, oubliant que c'était Draco, je le soulevais et l'allongeais sur le lit, moi le surplombant.

Il hoqueta mais avant que je ne puisse me retirer, me rendant compte de mon geste, il m'attira contre sa bouche et poussa en moi avec sa langue. J'en tombais contre son corps et nos érections rentrèrent en contact. Nous gémirent ensemble et tout en s'embrassant ardemment, nos bassins bougèrent d'eux même pour faire monter le plaisir. Ma respiration était laborieuse et mon cœur bâtait à un rythme effréné.

- Plus…

Ce fut timide, et dit avec difficulté, Draco devant aussi reprendre sa respiration.

Tout en allant mordiller la peau si sensible de son cou et en prenant appuis sur les mains, j'accentuais mes mouvements à sa demande, mimant l'acte sexuel. Plus nos sexes se touchèrent, plus des millions de petits tremblements prirent possession de mon corps et quand enfin, je sentis plus que je n'entendis Draco jouir, je me libérai entre nous.

Cela avait était si court mais si intense !

Je soufflais de bonheur et de plaisir tout en posant mon front contre son épaule. Ce que je venais de vivre était de loin meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu faire avec John.

Après avoir repris un peu conscience, je me retirais de sur lui et me plaçais sur le dos. Ne voulant pas perdre le contact avec sa peau, je voulus le tirer pour qu'il vienne se blottir contre moi mais il refusa.

- Je suis couvert… de… enfin, balbutia-t-il.

Il était rouge et tout en le tirant de nouveau vers moi, je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Pas grave… on se nettoiera après, dis-je tout en le serrant.

- Oui mais je suis tout…

Je le plaçai au dessus de moi, et ravis sa bouche.

- Profite de ce moment Draco, le coupai-je en partant embrasser sa mâchoire.

- D'accord, me dit-il tout bas.

Je sentis son corps se détendre complètement et il reposa de tout son poids sur le mien.

Je commençai alors à lui caresser les flans, voulant que son bien être post éjaculation reste le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 26 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le dernier chapitre **Snif** ou avant, vous savez quoi faire… mais à ce stade, faut vraiment être gentil, hein ! **__Mdr_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -) , j'y répondrais avec plaisir_


	28. Chap 27

**Et bien, nous y sommes ! La fin de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 27 **_(Suit le chapitre 26)_

**POV Harry**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions resté comme ça, dans un silence apaisant, sentant le souffle de l'autre, mais à un certain moment, je pus sentir que son souffle dans mon cou réveillait ma libido.

Je me tortillai alors doucement.

Draco releva sa tête et contre toute attente, il me sourit d'un sourire à vous damner. Que Godric me vienne en aide, si Draco continuait à me sourire de cette façon, je ne me retiendrais pas de le prendre là, tout de suite avec fougue.

- Après ça, tu arrives encore à avoir envie, me dit-il en m'embrassant paresseusement et en allant se placer sur le dos à ma droite.

- Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer comment je peux avoir sans cesse envie de toi…

Je me penchai un peu au dessus de lui et ravis sa bouche avec envie. Nos langues ne furent pas longue à se prêter à l'échange et contre toute attente, il m'emprisonna entre ses jambes et transforma le baiser en une chose complètement enflammée.

Sa langue mutine fouilla ma bouche comme jamais jusqu'alors et je tentai tant bien que mal de ne pas me laisser submerger complètement.

**POV** **Draco**

Le moment était là, je le sentais en moi, je le ressentais au plus profond de mon être que cette fois ci, j'allais l'accueillir en moi… et tout était dans ce mot.

J'allais le décider, le vouloir… et si j'y prenais autant plaisir que notre corps à corps qui m'avait laissé pantois, tout était pour le mieux.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et déplaçai ces dernières sur le bas de son dos où j'appliquais une pression qui fit comme tantôt, frotter nos membres qui revenaient à la vie.

Sa bouche maintenant rouge et gonflée quitta la mienne qui devait être pareille, j'en profitais pour reprendre une bouffée d'air et frissonnai en sentant sa langue se frayer un chemin sur la peau mon cou. J'avais la bizarre sensation que cette dernière brûlait au passage de sa langue et sans comprendre pourquoi, je fis rentrer mes ongles dans la peau de son dos… le faisant gémir contre la mienne. Il bougea aussi du bassin, créant la même sensation de chaleur interne à plus petite échelle que plutôt.

- Maintenant, dis-je haletant…

- On peut encore s'arrêter, me dit-il au creux de l'oreille avant de partir vers mon épaule en de magnifiques caresses de ses lèvres.

- Oui mais j'en ai envie… je te veux, murmurai-je.

-…

- Aime-moi, dis-je la voix suppliante.

Je pus percevoir sa bouche rester un moment au même endroit puis, sans m'y attendre, une main se posa sur mon sexe, entre nous. Des milliers de décharges me parcoururent le corps tandis qu'il me caresserait cette partie de moi du bout des doigts.

Après quelques mouvements des plus appréciés, il se pencha sur la gauche et je tournais la tête pour voir qu'en fait, il ouvrait un tiroir de la commode, de laquelle il sortit un tube qui si je pensais bien, devait être le fameux lubrifiant…

Lubrifiant qui avait été absent lors de mes viols.

Il sortit aussi une pochette argentée, encore une fois absente pendant mes viols. Elle me fit une seconde repenser à Carol et cette manie qu'elle avait de m'en donner quand rarement on sortait.

- Non… pas le préservatif, dis-je en revenant à moi, me redressant et en posant ma main sur la sienne.

- Mais… tu risque peut être de tomber enceint comme moi…

MERDE ! Je n'y avais pas pensé à ça !

- Le fait que je porte une protection te dérange tant que ça ? Me demanda-t-il doucement en se posant sur ses genoux.

Le voir me parler comme ça, nu sur son lit, sexe tendu, sans aucune gènes me fit rougir… moi je ne me sentais plus du tout à l'aise et je cherchais à tâtons la couette. Harry vit mon geste et se releva pour me couvrir.

Je cherchais mes mots, les mots qui me feront revenir dans cette pièce sombre.

- Je veux…

Je baissais la tète et mes yeux s'embuèrent mais je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Je tentais alors de repenser à tout l'après, mes bons moments… surtout depuis que j'étais tombé sur lui.

- Dis-moi, me dit-il en venant sous la couette.

- Pendant… jamais… _IL_ leur interdisait de jouir… _IL_ devait être le seul à pourvoir prendre plaisir… et… je ne…

Ma tête fut attirée contre son torse et tout en jetant le préservatif, il me dit :

- Si bébé il y a, on l'aimera !

Je relevai la tête et pris en plein cœur ses mots.

Était-il prêt pour ça, si jamais je tombais…

D'ailleurs, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il avait lui-même porté Jamy, ne me souvenant d'aucun livre parlant d'une grossesse masculine.

- Enfin, si cela ne te pose pas de problème ! Ajouta-t-il.

- Je n'en vois aucun, dis-je en posant ma bouche sur sa clavicule. Maintenant que tout est dit, fais-moi rêver…

**POV** **Harry**

J'allais lui faire l'amour comme jamais je ne l'avais fait à personne !

Je le repoussais et commençais à embrasser son torse. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ses muscles… un vrai régal pour la vue et la langue. Il m'avait avoué un soir faire des abdominaux avant de s'endormir, pour garder la forme. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'y avait pas un poil qui gâchait ce spectacle.

Il enfouit ses mains dans ma tignasse qui devait être à son apogée du désordre et entortilla ses doigts aux mèches. Je passais la pointe de ma langue sur ses tétons durci et en profitais pour les mordiller, mais j'eus à peine un gémissement de plaisir… cela ne devait pas être une zone sensible.

Je descendis donc ma langue gourmande sur son ventre où nullement dégouté, je pus sentir l'arrière goût salé de nos semences mélangées dues à notre délivrance commune. Ce geste là, lui valut un petit cri tout à fait charmant et je me laissais enivrer par ses sons en léchant chaque centimètre carré de ce ventre ferme.

Mon sexe commençait à devenir très dur et le sien le suivant de près, je commençais à suivre cette fine ligne de poil blonds/dorés pour arriver à son membre. J'y déposais de petits baiser sans trop appuyer et quand je pus sentir une pression volontaire ou non sur ma tête, je soufflais sur toute la longueur et allais mordiller l'aine. Je sentis ses jambes bouger et j'étais contant d'avoir trouvé une de ses zones sensibles.

Après quelques minutes à avoir assez torturé mon futur amant, je revins vers son sexe où je passais la langue pour laper cette goutte blanche qui sortait de son gland rougit. Ma langue passa ensuite sur cette couronne perlée des plus appétissantes et je me fis un devoir d'y passer et repasser, faisant haleter Draco de plaisir.

Quand sa hampe fut pratiquent au meilleur de sa forme, je m'installais mieux, prenant aussi un oreiller que je plaçais sous ses hanches sans difficulté. Et après l'avoir regardé pour avoir une dernière fois la confirmation qu'il voulait aller plus loin, je défis le bouchon du tube de lubrifiant et en appliquais une bonne rasade sur mes doigts.

Je vis le corps de l'homme qui me rendait littéralement fou de désir se crisper et après une dernière prière pour que je ne lui fasse pas trop mal, j'amenais ma main vers son entrée.

J'y étalais un peu de gel autour, passant de temps en temps au dessus même de l'entrée qui semblait m'appeler à grand renfort. Mon sexe me donna la sensation de frétiller à l'idée de s'y trouver bientôt et sans prévenir, j'enfonçais le début du premier doigt.

Je voulais faire les choses bien mais je devais avouer que cela me demandait tout mon contrôle, n'ayant pas pour habitude de faire dans la dentelle, surtout avec John qui ne me laissait pratiquement jamais le temps de le préparer convenablement.

La chaleur qui entourait à présent mon doigt était vraiment agréable et tout en fermant les yeux et en déglutissant, je commençais à aller et venir, allant de plus en plus loin… à la recherche de cette merveille qui ferait à coup sur plaisir au blond allongé, offert à mon désir des plus affamé.

Quand je sentis la pression diminuer, j'enfonçais un second doigt tout en allant délicatement embrasser ses lèvres qui étaient entrouvertes. Je tentais d'être doux, lui montrant mon amour… essayant de lui faire comprendre que même sans sexe, je l'aimais. Une de ses mains vint se placer contre ma joue, geste pratiquement inédit ce soir venant de sa part et il bougea du bassin.

Je ne pus éviter à mes hanches de partir en avant pour que mon sexe frotte contre sa cuisse un peu plus, et tout en approfondissant notre baiser, je le pénétrai d'un dernier doigt. Il poussa un petit cri dû à la douleur, alors je quittai sa bouche et tout en restant immobile en lui, je vins prendre entièrement son membre turgescent. Je le suçai avec force, l'aspirai et quand je pus discerner qu'il se détendait de par la pression autour de mes phalanges, je bougeai ces dernières en lui délicatement.

Je savais qu'en ce moment il devait avoir mal, je savais aussi qu'il aurait mal pendant l'acte… voir même tout le long, mais je voulais vraiment lui faire ressentir le moins possible la douleur.

Au moment où ses hanches vinrent, après cinq bonnes minutes, à la rencontre de mes doigts actifs en lui, je m'enfonçai plus loin et fis aussi quelques mouvements de ciseaux.

Il gémit quelque fois mais je ne pouvais plus discerner s'ils étaient dû à ma bouche qui englobait son sexe où si cela venait de la douleur de mes doigts en lui. J'incurvais ces derniers un peu, voulant trouver sa prostate.

Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, ne pouvant plus tenir, étant déjà beaucoup trop excité, je me retirai de lui et quittai son sexe avec un dernier baiser sur son gland rougit. Il brillait même de ma salive.

Je passais ensuite la langue sur mes lèvres et remontais en un sillon de baiser ardent de son torse à sa bouche. Je vis avec un pincement au cœur que plusieurs larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues et j'y passais le pouce pour les effacer. J'allais aussi lui demander si on devait arrêter là car même si cela ne m'enchantait guère, je l'aurais fait… en passant par la douche froide, mais je l'aurais fait sans même insister.

Mais il me tira à lui et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, nos dents s'entrechoquèrent dans la violence de son geste. Je ne dis rien, ressentant là un geste désespérer de ressentir autre chose qu'il lui prouverait que tout était voulu. Je le laissais donc ravager ma bouche quelques instants puis, quittais cette dernière et me plaçais mieux entre ses jambes.

Je pris le tube laissé à l'abandon à quelques centimètres et me posais à genou devant son intimité, trouvant cette vue des plus plaisante.

Loin de moi d'être un pervers mais voir un homme alangui, prêt à me recevoir m'avait toujours excité plus que de raison.

Sans attendre, j'ouvris de nouveau le tube et m'étalai, non sans gémir, du gel autour de mon sexe palpitant. J'eus un choc en sentant d'autres doigts se mêler aux miens.

**POV** **Draco**

Cela devait être différent, je portais donc ma main à la sienne qui appliquait le lubrifiant pour éviter que je ne souffre trop.

Je n'avais pas encore l'habitude de toucher son sexe, d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, j'avais aussi peu l'habitude de toucher le mien mais cela n'était pas dégoutant.

Quand je sentis une main me repousser délicatement et une tête venir au dessus de la mienne, je retins ma respiration. Sans jamais quitter mon regard qui devait être craintif, je sentis cette chose à cet endroit si…

Je hoquetais d'un coup, car il venait de me pénétrer de quelques centimètres. C'était gros et franchement bien plus que ses doigts et je serais les dents sous la sensation de déchirure ressentie à son intrusion en moi. Cela était certes moins douloureux que…

Je secouai ma tête et allai tirer la sienne pour joindre nos bouches. Il ressortit de moi et entra de nouveau. Sa langue se mit à me lécher les lèvres sans jamais me demander l'accès, et cela me frustra. Et pour rajouter à cette frustration, Merlin que j'avais mal.

- Écarte plus les jambes, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche avant de venir poser sa joue contre la mienne.

Mécaniquement, je le fis et je me demandais comment un homme pouvait autant écarter les jambes. Je sentis ensuite son sexe avancer plus loin en moi et grâce à sa main qui vint de nouveau cajoler mon membre, je me détendis.

Après un temps interminable de ces petits mouvements, il se retira pratiquement entièrement et revint en moi. Je fus submergé d'un immense choc qui se répercuta dans mon sexe et je ne savais pas à quoi s'était dû, mais cela se refit, de plus en plus vite.

**POV Harry**

Après avoir tapé plusieurs fois dans sa prostate, j'enlevais ma main de son sexe et vins la placer à côté de sa joue, faisant la même chose de l'autre côté avec ma seconde main.

Mon corps se couvrait de sueur, je pouvais aussi sentir tous mes muscles travailler sans relâche et c'était bon, tellement libérateur.

J'accélérais mes pénétrations, entrant et sortant de plus en plus, allant de plus en plus loin, essayant de frapper le plus possible cette petite glande qui me faisait à moi aussi voir un peu les étoiles en créant dans mon sexe une petite onde de choc des plus appréciable.

Et sentir ses chairs autour de moi, ressentir chaque contractions, chaque mouvements me rendait fou. J'arrivais à peine à respirer, donnant toute mon énergie à lui procurer du plaisir.

J'eus soudain une idée.

Je me relevais, en restant en lui, sur les genoux et plaçais ses jambes sur mes épaules. Il allait objecter mais un mouvement de rein bien placé le fit se taire et écarquiller les yeux. Il ouvrit sa bouche d'où aucun son ne sortit et tout en me retirant entièrement et en revenant avec un peu plus de force, je tapais une fois de plus dans le mille. Il ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière. Je plaçais alors mes mains sur ses genoux et le pilonnais avec vigueur. Merlin que je l'aimais encore plus en cet instant.

Ses talons tapaient mon dos à chaque pénétrations plus profondes et après un long moment d'attende, il commença à gémir bruyamment. Je ne pus éviter un sourire de prendre place sur mes lèvres. Je me concentrais donc à le faire gémir de plus en plus, en bougeant plus vite, plus fortement sans trop y aller à fond, ne voulant pas lui faire trop mal.

Et après avoir sentis ses mains me griffer le torse et le voir se mordre les lèvres, je pris appuis sur un bras et allai le masturber en rythme de mes coups de reins.

Chaque millimètre de mon sexe était recouvert de sa chaleur, de cette étroitesse exquise, et après avoir sentis sa semence s'éparpiller sur mes doigts en plusieurs jets, je m'enfonçais en lui trois quatre fois, ressentant chaque contraction, chaque resserrement. Je me vidais tout en bougeant. J'avais tellement rêvé ce moment, tellement désiré et attendu.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois de ma courte vie !

**POV** **Draco**

Quand je sentis sa jouissance en moi, je fondis en larme sans pouvoir l'éviter. Il retira mes jambes de ses épaules et vint directement me prendre dans ses bras. Il ne me posa aucune question, me serrant juste contre lui, en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Pourtant, vers la fin je n'avais pas eu mal, j'avais même contre toute attente pris du plaisir, encore plus que ce que j'avais déjà vécu avec lui.

Mais le fait de sentir quelqu'un jouir en moi m'avait rempli de souvenir, de tout ce que j'avais vécu et en même temps, cela m'avait rempli de joie. Cela avait été différent, j'avais été aimé cette fois et non torturé. J'avais gémis de plaisir et non de douleur… et tout ça était trop pour moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Malgré le brouillard qui m'entourait dans cette rue, je pouvais entendre des chuchotements. Ils étaient assez éloignés mais je pouvais si je tendais bien l'oreille les comprendre :

_- Va dans ta chambre poussin…_

_- Mais je veux dire bonjour à parrain !_

_- Ne le réveille pas Jamy et descends…_

_- Il remplace John ?_

_-…_

_- Embrasse-le, s'il te plait…_

_- Non, et maintenant sort d'ici avant que je ne me fâche !_

_- Mais c'est trop injuste…_

Je sentis un mouvement mais pourtant personne n'était là. Et puis, j'ouvris mes yeux pour tomber sur une chose non identifiée.

_- Voilà tu es content ! Pas de bonbon aujourd'hui et file avant que je ne te punisse plus longtemps._

La chose toujours non identifiée quitta ma vue et je vis plusieurs choses. J'étais dans les bras de l'homme qui m'avait aimé physiquement pour la première fois, mais il y avait aussi Jamy, récupérant son doudou qui était cette chose qui m'avait été si je le comprenais bien, jetée au visage dans le but de me réveiller.

- Jamy, écoutes papa et vas te faire un bol de céréales, dis-je en remontant la couette pratiquement jusqu'à mes yeux.

- Donne-moi un bisou et je pars !

- Petit garnement, je t'ai dit…

- Viens, dis-je à mon fils en lui tendant un bras en coupant Harry.

Quand mon fils me fit un bisou des plus mouillé, il sauta du lit avec ses petites jambes et ferma la porte en la claquant.

Je me retournais alors sur mon côté et vis qu'Harry en faisait de même.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

Il vint poser ses lèvres contre les miennes et je détournais le visage.

- Tu regrettes, hein ?

- Non, dis-je en allant embrasser sa clavicule, mais je pue de la gueule.

- Moi aussi, alors tout va bien !

Il tira ma bouche vers la sienne et même si l'odeur de son haleine n'était pas très appétissante, nos langues se mêlèrent tendrement, doucement, tout en délicatesse. Sa main caressa ma joue et une autre passa dans mon dos.

Je l'imitais après quelques secondes et le rapprochais de moi.

- Tu vas rester avec nous maintenant, hein ? Chuchota-t-il en partant mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

- Je ne partirais plus de cette maison… sauf pour vous suivre.

Il ne me dit plus rien, mais je pus entendre clairement un soupir de soulagement.

J'entremêlais mes jambes au siennes et me laissais entrainer lentement mais surement par cette sensation d'être aimé et même si je n'en disais rien, d'aimer aussi…

**FIN…**

* * *

**Voilà, ainsi s'achève cette fanfiction ! Cela me donne la larme à l'œil car elle est clôturée… snif snif !**

**J'espère que cette fin ne déçoit pas trop les lecteurs mais il devait bien y en avoir une. **

**Sinon, je prie pour que ce lemon vous ait plu, à vous en faire perdre des sous-vêtements trempé **(Moi, perverses… _mais non_ !)**. J'ai vraiment tenté **_(en vain ou pas)_** de rester fidèle à la réalité d'une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes, surtout dans cette situation, alors donnez-moi votre avis…**

**Je clôturerais en disant ceci : J'ai pris mon temps à vous écrire une fanfiction qui je l'espère vous a un plu un temps soit peu, j'ai aussi pris mon temps pour publier un chapitre chaque jour et à répondre à vos reviews… alors prenez une minute **_(Même toi, lecteur passif)_** et envoyez moi une review… pour me donner votre avis, vos ressentis, voir même vos moments préférés ou le passage qui vous a déplu ! Même un bref « **_Merci pour cette fiction_** » me ferait super méga plaisir ! **

**Bref, une review qui sincèrement me réchauffera le cœur ! En plus, je réponds à chaque review **_(pour le anonymes souhaitant une réponse, il y a mon mail et mon profil Face Book de disponible pour poster votre review/commentaire et j'y répondrais ! = liens disponibles dans mon profil)… _**et sachez aussi que recevoir une alerte story ou favorite story sans review accompagnatrice me fait super mal… si vous prenez du temps pour faire la démarche de recevoir cette alerte, prenez-le pour m'écrire un petit mot, nom de Merlin ! **_Mdr_

**Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont laissée une review, surtout aux anonymes auxquels je n'ai pas su répondre, FF. net l'interdisant dans son règlement, par le biais des chapitres. Merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs et toutes mes lectrices fidèles qui me suivent à chaque fanfiction… **

**Je vous dis à très bientôt en réponse review ou dans une autre de mes histoires !**

* * *

**Ps :** Alors, lors de la publication de ce TwoShot _(donc avant la découpe et republication en forme de fanfiction à chapitre)_ beaucoup m'avaient demandé d'écrire une suite. Sachez que je compte bien en écrire une, sous forme d'épilogue, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire. Mais cela est dans mes projets.

**Merci une fois encore d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


End file.
